The Mole: Eyes of Deceit
by Spike Brigadier
Summary: My first fic on here: . The Mole, brought to Marioverse! Inspired by Princess Toady, and krisetchers! I do not own The Mole, or Mario.
1. Episode 1, chapter 1

**_10 players, on a special adventure, working together to earn money for a team pot, that only one player will win. But one of these players is a traitor, a saboteur, The Mole. This player is working for the producers, and against the other players. The key to winning the game is discovering who the Mole is. If you cannot, you will be executed, and sent home immediately._  
**

**_Who is the Mole?  
_**

**_Is it Lady Bow, a 23 year old party hostess, from Forever Forest?  
_**

**_Or is it Boshi Xolser, a 29 year old professional sprinter, from Yos'ter Isle?  
_**

**_Or is it General Guy, a 57 year old retired general, from Shy Guy's Toy Box?  
_**

**_Or is it Koopie Koo, a 19 year old gardener, from Petalburg?  
_**

**_Or is it Larry Koopa, a 18 year old florist/magician, from Grass Land?  
_**

**_Or is it Jolene Mush, a 24 year old executive from Glitzville?  
_**

**_Or is it Kylie Kooper, a 27 year old investigative reporter/photographer, from Koopa Village?  
_**

**_Or is it Lakilester Clouds, a 21 year old pilot, from Flower Fields?  
_**

**_Or is it Game Guy, a 40 year old card dealer, from Mushroom City?  
_**

**_Or is it Croco Baggins, a 31 year old traveling salesman, from Bandit's Way?  
_**

**_Who will win. Who is. The__ Mole?_**

Mushroom City. A bustling metropolis that was the location for 2 race tracks during the famous Double Dash tourneys, and home to many famous people. And also home to the place where **The Mole: Season 1: Eyes of Deceit **would begin. A brown Monty Mole, both aptly and ironically named Monty walked onto Mushroom bridge (which was clear of any traffic due to signs saying 'The Mole: filming in progress, please take detour**'**), and tapped his foot.

"Running right on time! Still, the anticipation is getting to me!" He grinned, and signaled to the cameramen standing around in his vicinity that the 1st expected vehicle transporting his contestants was now in sight.

The sleek blue helicopter was approaching at a very fast rate, and Monty straightened his red tie (the only thing he was wearing) and put on a very serious look as the copter landed on the makeshift pad that had been set up on the bridge. As two dazed people stepped out of the copter and quizzically looked around, he waved, and getting their attention yelled "Over here, my good sirs!"

As they came closer, it was distinguishable that one was a purple crocodile with an orange hat, and the other a young Koopa with no beak and a blue mowhawk and shell.

"What's going on here? I signed up for some show and I was almost kidnapped from my house! Well, politely asked in any case," Larry Koopa, for it was he, muttered.

Croco, the other person to step off the copter, asked Monty "Are we the 1st ones here?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Monty answered. "But don't fret! Others are in fact on their way, and there are some of them now!" The players craned their necks to see what he was talking about, and saw a red helicopter approaching, identical the blue one other than in color.

"Damn, that's a nice hunk of machinery," Croco whistled. Monty looked at him and mysteriously replied, "And if you last long enough, you might have enough money to buy yourself one." Croco grinned.

The red copter landed and out stepped two figures; a pretty female Toad with pink spots and blonde hair, and a Lakitu with sunglasses, a green faux-hawk, and a disoriented look. Monty waved them over and they began to walk towards him. Upon reaching him, the Lakitu immediately started complaining.

"Bro. Your driver sucks, he gave me a headache. And car, or I guess copter-sickness man. It sucks." Monty merely made a 'sorry' face and turned to the other contestant, asking her "Miss Jolene, how do you do?" She smiled, and replied "I am fine, thank you. I'm very excited to have a chance to try out this game, it sounds like so much fun from your advertisements! Although, they were very mysterious, and didn't say much about the game at all." "Monty gave her an all-knowing look and pointed to the landing pad.

A green copter then landed on the pad where the red one had previously been and out stepped one figure, who floated over to Monty immediately. Lady Bow was a perceptive woman who needed no guidance in what to do in these situations.

"Miss Bow, I am glad to see you," Monty greeted as she looked at him regally.

"And I you, Monty Mole. I hope this game of yours is a fun way to test my brain and physical skills and hone me to being an even better leader of my people."

Monty looked at her quizzically. "So, you're not a party hostess then, you're a princess?"

"No, I still host wonderful parties everywhere, that is my official occupation. I am however, the leader of my wonderful group of Boos in Forever Forest."

"Ah. And now take a look at our next group of contestants arriving in that oh-so-pretty pink copter!"

The pink copter landed, and out stepped a purple Yoshi with sunglasses and a perpetual smirk, and a Shy Guy who was dressed in the garbs of a military officer.

Monty looked at his notes. "Boshi and General Guy, I presume?" Both nodded, and shook his hand. "I can't wait to play this game man, it's been a while since I've done any thing like this. Crazy as hell man," Boshi exclaimed.

General Guy saluted and began to briskly state "I want to win this game, sir! I am a General, and I am mentally prepared, sir! And physically fit, sir!" Monty chuckled. "Enough with the sirs, I should by all rights be 'sir-ing' you!" General Guy, embarassed, quickly nodded. Monty pointed to the next helicopter, an orange beauty, and said "Our next player is aboard that copter! As you from before might've guessed." At this, Larry rolled his eyes. The orange copter landed, and with a spin! And a flash! Out stepped Kylie Koopa, complete in gear, but with no camera or mic. She bounced over excitedly.

"WOW! I really can't wait to play this game Monty, it'll be so fun!" Boshi stepped away from her a bit, holding his fingers in his ears. "I love winning and moles, and I'm a great reporter and sleuth so I'll figure out who it is really easy and yeah!" Monty looked a bit surprised and overwhelmed by her outburst, but swiftly said "And I hope you do enjoy your stay! Now please, look towards the pad and observe our next, and last players land!" All the players turned to look at the landing pad as a purple helicopter landed (Croco whistled at its beauty) and out stepped the last two contestants of the game: A Koopa with her hair in a ponytail wearing a hoodie and a Shy Guy completely normal looking apart from his purple bowtie.

Monty waved them over and greeted them with "How do you do, Koopie Koo, and Game Guy! I'm sure you are ready for this challenging game you are participating in!" Koopie Koo grinned, and Game Guy nodded.

Monty then walked in front of all the players and began to speak. "Now that you all are here, I think it's high time I explained the rules! The ten of you are here to compete in challenges to earn money for a team pot, which only one of you will win. The challenges will not be easy and will require much dedication and effort to complete." The players all nodded. Monty continued, "But that's not all. Because of one of you is a traitor, a saboteur. The Mole. This player isn't working for the team, but has been hired by the producers to try to sabotage the challenges and prevent you from adding to the team pot, all while staying hidden from the other players. At the end of each 'episode', there will be a quiz, on who you believe the Mole is, and what they did during the episodes length.. The player with the lowest score on the quiz is executed, and must leave the game immediately." The players all gasped. "However, you aren't all in the dark. There will be clues that can be found in plain sight or that are hidden to reveal the Mole's identity. If you can find and solve these clues, the Mole's identity may be revealed to you. Understand?" The players all tentatively looked at one another and nodded. Monty then grinned and said "So let us begin our 1st challenge!" The players then raced to follow him as he ran to the other end of the bridge, where a ladder going up to the top of the bridge was placed. Jolene shuddered, and looked up, and saw a bunch of cords and bungee equipment at the top.

"Wait, is that-Oh s***!" she exclaimed. "We have to bungee off the BRIDGE?!"

Monty grinned. "Yes, you do. Your 1st challenge will be to climb to the top of the bridge, and bungee jump off the bridge. For every player that jumps, 1,000 coins will be added to the pot. However, at least seven of you must jump in order to receive any coins at all. Understand?" Jolene gulped, and nodded. "This challenge is called Over the Side."

*Lakilester* _God, what a perfect first challenge for me! I'm a freakin' Lakitu, do I really have any fear of heights? Haha!_

*Jolene* _Hell yeah, I was scared. I mean, really? Bungee jumping is so scary..._

"

Who wants to be our first victim-go first, I mean?" Monty gave an evil grin to all the contestants. Lakilester confidently raised his hand. "Lakilester is first!"

All the other players cheered him on as he climbed the ladder to the top. He then put the gear on, and giving a thumbs up to everyone, backflipped off the bridge, falling hundreds of feet before he was stopped by the cord. Everyone cheered.

*Lakilester* _Not a problem. Just like I said._

**Jumped: 1 of 1**

The next player to volunteer was Larry. He was a little uneasy at first, but watching Lakilester do it so easily inspired him to jump with more confidence, him spending roughly 20 seconds more time on the bridge top then Lakilester. A cheer rang out again from his fellow players.

**Jumped: 2 of 2**

*Larry* _SO FUN!_

"Who's next, any volunteers?" Boshi raised his hand timidly, and walked very slowly to the ladder.

*Boshi* _I hate heights. Ugh. But I really wanted to help the team._

Boshi hesitated at the top, looking down, and with a scared expression on his face, looked around. The other players were getting impatient.

"What's he doing up there? Jump already you coward!" Croco yelled up. Kylie angrily told Croco shut up.

"Dude, he needs encouragement, not criticism. You got this Boshi!" She screamed up at him. Boshi gulped, and finally, giving the thumbs up, fell off the bridge. Screaming, he fell and bounced at the bottom. When he walked by his teammates, his face was one of absolute horror and fright, and the less brave players were even more scared of the challenge when they his face.

*Boshi* _I really was scared up there. I didn't plan on it, but looking down... ugh_... _Not a good idea._

**Jumped: 3 of 3**

Kylie* _Although I encouraged him, I thought Boshi's hesitating on the jump was suspicious. I mean, he_ _cost us anything, but he's a tough dude. That was pretty wimpy and a bit suspicious if you ask me._

"

Who is next?" Croco confidently walked up to the ladder, climbed it, and jumped, all within a minute. Everyone cheered.

**Jumped: 4 of 4**

Kylie went next, and completed her part easily.

*Kylie* _Hella fun man._

**Jumped: 5 of ****_5_**After Kylie went Game Guy. But Game Guy was also very scared.

*Game* _I don't do heights man. Ever. So yeah. I had trouble with this challenge._

"Come on Game! You got this" His teammates cheering him on, he stood at the top of the bridge with his eyes closed, barely able to breathe.

"I can't do this. I just can't. I can't." He moaned, and then he began to climb back down the ladder, to many stares of disbelief and anger.

"WHAT? Come on , you little *****!" Croco shouted angrily. He was fuming.

*Croco* _Really? I mean, what a baby dude. It's just a jump!_

Game* _I couldn't do it. I felt awful, but it was so scary, and I just couldn't..._

**Jumped: 5 of 6**

_"_Don't worry about it guys, it's only one jumper, we still have four more," Boshi encouraged.

Lakilester gave a worried look . "More like three, you think Jolene is gonna do this? No way," he said worriedly. Jolene just gave a pathetic nod.

*Jolene* _No way I was ever doing that. what if I fell before they secured me? What if the rope broke? No way. I had told Lakilester before, and at least he understood. Maybe I should start a coalition with him._

General Guy* _I thought it was odd how Game Guy and Jolene wouldn't jump. Very odd._

"Well, if Jolene won't jump, that means that currently, 5 out of 7 have jumped. Which means that you need at least 2 out your last three team members to jump. Those three are Lady Bow, General Guy, and Koopie Koo." The two females of the group were transfixed with fear about the jump. General Guy went, and jumped easily, not scared at all.

*General* _As a general, I am not afraid of anything, sir! Nothing! Certainly not a measly jump!_

**Jumped: 6 of 8**

Lady Bow looked nervously around. Only her and Koopie were left. The rest of their teammates were waiting at the bottom of the bridge. Monty looked at both of them. "Who is going to be our ninth jumper?" he asked. Koopie moaned, and looked Bow. Bow looked back, and neither was prepared to go.

Finally, Koopie raised her hand. As the host pointed to her, however, she said "I can't do it. Bow, please win the challenge for us. I'm too scared..." Bow shuddered, and stepped towards the ladder. She began to climb it rung by rung, never looking down. Fear could be seen in her eyes as she reached the top, and she was very, very scared.

"Are you sure this is safe?" she questioned. The aid who was handling her equipment nodded. "Alright," she said, "Here goes nothing!" And she jumped. The entire team let out a humongous cheer as she feel down before the cord stopped her bouncing in the air.

**Jumped: 7 of 10**

"And it looks like just enough of you managed to jump to win the money! 7,000 coins have been added to the pot, congratulations!" The players cheered, although one of them cheered falsely, as that player was The Mole. Had the Mole sabotaged this challenge, but just failed? Or were they playing it safe for now, waiting for a better opportunity to strike?

*Game* _I know I seemed suspicious for not jumping... Although I'm not the Mole and I truly am deathly afraid of heights, maybe having suspicion on me is a good thing, ya know?_

*Boshi* _Did the mole sabotage in that mission? I truly don't know. Three players didn't jump, and so all of them are suspicious a bit in my mind. Of course, I can understand being scared of making that jump... ugh..._

**TOTAL POT: 7,000 coins; POSSIBLE POT: 10,000 coins **Monty then stated to the players "You may now explore Mushroom City a bit, although I do advise being at our hotel, the **R+W Luxury Hotel**, which i might add, is a five-star hotel, by 7:30."

The players all decided to explore the city, with Lakilester and Jolene and Croco going bowling, Boshi and Koopie going to walk along the streets and explore, Larry going to an ice cream shop, Kylie and Bow going shopping, and General and Game Guy visiting the local museum. Many conversations were had during this time.

As Croco was rolling his two turns, Lakilester and Jolene were talking in the back.

"I can't stand Croco, I think he's the Mole," Jolene said bitterly. Lakilester was a bit surprised at this outburst, but then leaned in closer and whispered, "I don't think he's the Mole; he really wants the team to earn a lot of money from what I've seen, and while he may not be nice, he isn't really very suspicious."

*Lakilester* _I wasn't really prepared to give Jolene any real advice. I mean, I'm sure she's nice and all, but I don't want to be in a coalition with her._

Jolene* _Lakilester really seems like he wants to be in a coalition with me, so I'm hopefully set in having someone to share info with._

Croco, done rolling his turn (ironically picking up a split), turned back to them and pointed to Jolene as it was her turn. As he faced away from her she flipped him off and walked towards where her bowling ball was.

*Croco* _Don't think I don't know that they were talking about me; I just don't care. It's not Survivor; it's not a popularity contest, it's who is the most perceptive in picking up clues to the Mole's identity while still earning money for the team pot._

Larry was eating his ice cream and thinking. _I didn't see much to indicate who the Mole was in that first challenge; but then again, it's only the first challenge, you know. No biggie._  
_  
_Boshi was talking with Koopie, "I really think that Game Guy is the Mole. I mean, I can understand you and Jolene not jumping, 'cause you're girls, but him? He's a man, he needs to man up and help his team, and I really thought that was suspicious." Koopie nodded. "So did I! I mean, I really wanted to help the team, but that was a bad challenge for me! If we get a challenge involving speed I'll be fine."

*Koopie* _I really think I can trust Boshi. He's a team player, and he had a good suspicion on who the Mole was._

Kylie and Bow meanwhile, were both suspicious of a player.

"I think you're the Mole Kylie. I really do," Bow joked.

Kylie grinned. "Of course I am, silly, what'd you think? I'm such a clever Mole." They both giggled, and walked towards the hotel with bags and bags of stuff, mostly useless junk.  
**  
**General Guy and Game Guy were truly amazed in the museum. There were so many cool things, from a mini-size replica of Yoob, to a full-scale model of the Shy Guy's Toy Box train, that actually transported you through the museum, to Mario's first cap he ever wore, to some of the famous 'Mario 64' paintings.

"Quite a site, isn't it," General Guy mused, looking at a painting of Dry Dry Docks.

"Yessir, I would say so," Game Guy replied, enamored by the casino machines from Wario's first casino. "We'd better head on back though."

"Agreed." They both walked out of the museum and made their way to the hotel.

At 7:15, all the players were in the lobby of the hotel, where Monty had instructed them to wait via a cameraman. The hotel truly was luxurious, with red carpeting and wallpaper, and beautiful chandeliers and furniture. Game Guy was reading about the hotel. "'Established fairly recently, in 1996, the R+W Luxury Hotel is the best place to stay in town, bar none.' Quite an impressive claim there," he stated to no one in particular. Monty then popped into the room, startling all the players, who were sitting down. in the huge lobby's circle of chairs.

"So, players, I take it you enjoyed your day today?" Nods and murmurs are heard in the room. "Well, good! Because tonight will be your second challenge, taking place right here in this hotel!" The players gasped, all surprised. "Larry. Because you were the first to arrive today, you will sit out this challenge and wait in a room on the upper floor. You may leave now." Larry looked surprised and then took an elevator to the upper floor.

*Boshi* _Larry didn't have to do the challenge because he arrived first. How odd... He must have had his own little challenge to do..._

*Larry* _I had no idea what was going on... It kinda sucked._

Larry then sees a T.V with a pre-recorded message. Monty's face appears on screen.

"Hello, my good contestant! I'm sure you're wondering why you have been brought to this room. Well, you have a chance to earn your team an extra 5,000 coins for this mission."

Larry listened, intently, as the recording went on "In a moment, you will be making predictions on who was selected to fill what role in our upcoming challenge. If you get five out of nine predictions right, 5,000 coins will be added to the pot. Understand?" Larry nodded at the screen, as he was unsure whether it was pre-recorded or not. "Good, the message stated, and then his screen 'snowed' out, with the message **"Wait for further instructions." **in large black letters across the screen.

"Now for the challenge. First, I need one player who everyone thinks loves math." The players quickly began discussing this. "I'll do that, I love math," Boshi said. Everyone agreed that he was a good choice. " Monty nodded. "And I will need 4 people who like to run." After some debating, Croco, Lakilester, Kylie, and Koopie were chosen as the runners. Monty then explained the challenge.

"Tonight's challenge is called Holding the Bag. As you may have noticed, your bags have been taken." The players look to find their bags and cannot. "What the hell Monty, what did you do with them?" Monty sighed. "Patience Croco, patience. As I was saying, your bags have been taken. In order to find them, the remaining players will each be assigned a floor. You must find out which rooms have the bags you have been assigned to find in them, and then carry the bags back to the lobby before time expires. However, on every floor of this hotel, there are over 200 rooms. And that is where Boshi comes in. Boshi, you will be given a math problem to solve. The answer to each problem will be room number that the bag is in. Each floor has two bags, and therefore two problems" Boshi nodded. Monty continued "However, Boshi will be in a phone booth one mile from the hotel solving these problems. And that's where the runners come in. Each of you will be assigned a floor. Once Boshi has solved the problems for the floor you are assigned to, you must run to the hotel and find the floor you were assigned to, and deliver the numbers to your teammates so they can grab the bags from those rooms and bring them to the lobby. Understood?" The players looked at each other, and nodded. "Then assign yourselves to floors 1, 2, 3, and 4, and wait on that floor for your runner. You have until 10:30 to complete this mission. For every bag you bring to the lobby, you get 2,000 coins." The 'finders' divvied up the floors like this:

Jolene, floor one.  
Game, floor two.  
General, floor three  
Bow, floor four.

The runners were assigned to:

Koopie, floor one  
Kylie, floor two  
Lakilester, floor three  
Croco, floor four.

"Is everyone ready back at the hotel?"

"Copy that, we're ready."

"Then go!" Monty then turned to Boshi and said, "Question one for floor one! What is the square root of 64 times 3, and all that squared then divided by 4?" Boshi thought, and using his allotted piece of paper, began figuring.

"So 8, times 3, squared? It's gotta be 576. Divided by four is... 144!" Koopie immediately mentally stored 144, and Boshi received his next problem. "What is 2 to the 8 subtracted by 137?" "Easy, it's 119! Got that Koopie, 1 and 1 and 9, in that order?"

"Got it, here we go! So remember self, it's 144 and, 1 and 1 and 9, got it!" Koopie then raced off towards the hotel. Boshi started work on his next problem, which was 89 to the 0th plus 200. "Easy, it's 200! Got that Kylie?" Kylie gave him a thumbs-up and he got his next problem: 400 - 200 +27 cube root to the 4th. Boshi thought for a while, then gave his answer of 281 to Kylie, who set off towards the hotel.

Koopie had reached the hotel and walked into the first hall, seeing Jolene, she raced forward and informed her the numbers. "It's 144, and 1 and, wait, what was it? Oh yeah, 1 and 9 and 1 so 191!" Jolene then raced off to room 144 where she found her own bag. "Aw yeah, this is great!" Now to room 191!" However, when she opened room 191, nothing was in there. "What the hell? Where's the bag?" Racing back to Koopie in lobby, she dropped her bag off and said "Dude, there's nothing in room 191, what the hell?" Koopie moaned. "I'm gonna have to ask Boshi again, maybe I got the number wrong! Just sit tight!" Koopie then raced out of the hotel.

*Jolene* _Really? All you had to do was remember two number combos that were only three digits long? That is so suspicious. Plus her already not jumping..._

Larry meanwhile was twiddling his thumbs when the screen came on again, and a voice requested him to grab the piece of paper and the pencil on the table. Doing so, he noticed a 'math' section, a 'runner' section, and a 'finder' section. The screen then began to instruct him, "Alright Larry, it is time for you to make your predictions! Once you have made your predictions, write your predictions down on the sheet of paper, and give it to the Toad outside your door!" Larry nodded. "First prediction! Who did the other players select to do the 'Math' portion of this challenge?" Larry thought hard for a while.

*Larry* _I know who Game Guy is, and I believe that due to his past experiences in casinos he'd have some basic math knowledge._

Larry then wrote Game Guy's name next to the 'Math' section. The screen then began to speak again. "Now, please select who you believe was selected to be a runner." Larry looked at who was left, and began to attempt to think about who would be selected where.

*Larry* _I know Boshi is a competitive runner, so I knew he'd be a runner. I also thought that Kylie would be a runner, due to her bounciness. After that though... it was hard._

Larry wrote Boshi and Kylie next to the 'Runner' section, and kept thinking. Finally, he wrote Croco and Lakilester next to the section. Once again, the screen began to speak to him.

"Now, select who you believe was chosen to be a 'finder'. After you have done this, you may hand your predictions to the Toad outside, and wait for the mission to end."

Larry then wrote down the last four names he had left: General Guy, Koopie, Jolene, and Bow. He then opened the door, gave to the list to the Toad, and sat on a chair inside, picking up a 3DS the producers had kindly left in the room with Mario Kart 7.

"Sweet!"  
_  
_Back at the actual challenge, Kylie skated into the hotel and delivered her numbers to a waiting Game, who took off towards room 200 and threw the door open. But just like Jolene, there was no bag in this room. "Huh? I have the right room, don't I?" Running out to ask Kylie, she replied "Yep, room 200 is where it is!" Game then exclaimed "But there's no bag in there! I'm gonna check room 281, ok?" Kylie nodded, and sighing, raced back towards Boshi. Game raced into room 281, and found Kylie's bag.

*Game* _I guess I don't blame her that much for messing up one of my combos, but still... I mean, the rooms were set up all weird! Like 234 would be next to 273 and not 235 but yet 244 would be next to 245, it was just confusing as heck._ _So it took awhile to find the rooms already, and looking for extra rooms? No fun._

**TIME: 9:00**

Boshi was working hard, and solving his next problem. "78 times 3 plus 110 is 344! There you go Lakilester! Ooh, what's 3000 divided by 10 plus 45, easy! 345! Those rooms are right next to each other, go!" Lakilester raced off towards the hotel, almost running over Koopie Koo as she sped in. Boshi was shocked to see her. "What's up Koopie?" Koopie panted out, "The second combination was wrong, the 191 one!" Boshi slapped his forehead. "It's 119, not 191! Oh my god," he muttered, as she heard this and took off, much slower than before, due to running so much already.

*Koopie* _I don't know how I screwed up that combination... ugh.._

*Boshi* _Very suspicious how Koopie has messed up in two straight challenges... hmm..._

Lakilester then arrived, telling his combos to General, who successfully found both bags, Boshi's and Lakilester's and brought them to the lobby.

"4 bags down, guys! Only six left!" he yelled. Lakilester was happy he was done running and just waited for the others in the lobby. Then it hit him.

"Wait, 4? I was the third person to go though... shouldn't there be six?"

General frowned. "Yes, my boy, I do believe so... And where are the others, why aren't they in the lobby?" They both looked at each other quizzically. "And I wish I knew what Larry was up to..."

Larry was busy watching his teammates complete their challenge, with clenched fists. He gave a fist pump as Lakilester ran into the lobby.

"Woohoo!"

**TIME: 9:45**

Boshi was solving the problems for Croco now. "Well... What's the cube root of 8 plus 2 and add 41 onto the end of your answer? I guess it's... 45? Got that Croco?" Croco nodded. "Last problem, hmm... 230 + 89 + 172 is 499!" Go Croco go!" he yelled as Kylie came jogging in. "No way, you too?" he groaned. "Yeah, we didn't get the first one right," she explained. Boshi looked at the problem. "89 to the 0th... Wait! I told you 200, it's 201! When it's to the 0th, it's always one! Why didn't I think of that? Damn! Go!" Off went Kylie, as fast as she could in her state.

*Kylie* _I didn't even remember that so I don't blame Boshi for that one._

Koopie then raced into the hotel, and gave her number to Jolene. Jolene entered the room, and saw Croco's bag, and something else. A green card lay on top of his bag. She picked it up and read it.

_Lucky player to find this note, you have won yourself an exemption if you should so choose! All you have to do is to take this bag, and throw it out the window. If you do this, you won't get any money for the bag, and whoever's bag it was will lose their bag, but you will be exempted. It's your choice, what will you do?_

*Jolene* _Am I the luckiest player or what? Not only do I get an exemption, but I get to get back at Croco!_

The bag flew out the window as Jolene had a satisfied smirk on her face. The choice was made.

**TIME: 10:15**

Jolene strolled into the lobby, and immediately Lakilester noticed her lack of bag in her hand, and questioned her "Where's your other bag?" She merely replied with "You'll find out, don't worry," and a smile. Discussion about what Larry could possibly be doing was prevalent.  
_  
_Croco arrived in the hotel, and proceeded to give his answers to his partner, Lady Bow. Bow noticed she had only five minutes left, and successfully retrieved one of the bags, which was Lakilester's. However, there was no bag in room 45, and she had no time to look for another bag and raced into the lobby at the same time as Game Guy still hadn't gotten his second bag. Kylie then guiltily walked in, and Boshi was behind her by a minute or two, and they all gathered in the lobby.

**TIME: 10:30**

Monty then walked in and faced the players. "Impressive work! You managed to retrieve seven out of ten bags, which is a total of 14,000 coins to the pot!

**TOTAL POT: 21,000 coins; POSSIBLE POT: 30,000 coins**

"However, you could have easily earned the full amount of coins in this mission. Would Kylie, Koopie, and Jolene like to explain?" Jolene stepped forward with a smug grin on her face.

"I happened to be lucky enough to earn an exemption today, by throwing out one of our bags; incidentally your bag Croco," she said with a nasty look towards Croco, who looked very angry.

*Croco* _Are you f******ing kidding me man? I had all my stuff in there! Plus that's 2,000 coins gone!_

Kylie then began to explain, "Boshi messed up on a really stupid math problem that was really hard and I couldn't make it back to the hotel in time to get the correct combo to Game for his other bag. Sorry," she shrugged.

*Lakilester* _Boshi was hella suspicious not getting that right, but I guess it's not too big a deal... What Larry is up to is my question._

Kylie* _I knew covering for Boshi was a good idea. If he is the Mole, less people will suspect him now._  
_  
_Koopie then explained her mistake to the players, earning many a suspicious stare.

*General* _Very suspicious, what with her other mistakes and all, she's my number one suspect._

"Now's a good of time as ever to give you your rooms. Lakilester will be with Larry in room 101 once Larry returns from his special mission.

"What special mission?" Everyone wanted to know. Monty laughed. "Why doesn't Larry explain? Larry?" Larry then walked through a door into the room with the other players, giving them a wave.

"While you were busy doing your mission, Larry was busy watching you do your mission. But he wasn't just watching. He was also given a set of variables to make guesses on, about who would be doing what part of the mission. If he guessed correctly five times, 5,000 coins would be added to the pot. Would you like to reveal your guesses Larry?"  
_  
_Larry gave a sheepish grin, and said "Well, I chose Game Guy to be our math expert, because of his working in casinos and all, and you're around numbers all day in casinos." The other players looked frustrated when Larry said that. Bow then explained "Boshi is who we selected to that." Larry looked shocked.

*Larry* _Why the hell would you select the COMPETITIVE RUNNER to be your math expert? Boshi, if you asked for that role... You're either an idiot or the Mole.  
_

Larry then went on, "I selected Lakilester, Croco, Boshi, and Kylie as the runners." The players cheered, as three of the four guesses were correct. Larry then gave his final list, and the players cheered again, as 5 of 9 guesses were correct, adding 5,000 coins to the pot!

**TOTAL POT: 26,000 coins; POSSIBLE POT: 35,000 coins**  
_  
_"As I was saying, Bow and Kylie are in room 102, Boshi and Croco are in room 103, Game and General are in room 104, and Jolene and Koopie are in room 105. I advise getting some sleep, as tomorrow you will be having a big day." The players were only able to guess as to what was going to happen. Monty then said "I almost forgot! Inside your room will be a journal, for you to write your suspicions and notes in! Good night!"

The players made their way to their rooms, unsure of what was going to happen the next day.

*Boshi* _I think I did good today, although I could've done that math challenge so much better... But at least we won a good amount of money._

General* _I figure tomorrow night will be our first execution. At the moment, Koopie is my number one suspect._

*Larry* _I need to find a clue to the Mole's identity. It may only be episode one, but someone has to go home tomorrow._

Jolene* _I'm not worried about myself at all for this episode, so I think I can focus on winning challenges for the team moreso than Mole-Hunting._

_**Who is the Mole?**_

Inside room 101, a coalition was forming.

"So Larry, as a part of our coalition, we agree to share any and all clues we receive as to the Mole is. Agreed?"

"I can deal with that. I have no real suspicions as of yet, how about you?"

"I think that Koopie and Boshi are suspicious. But Jolene is as well, as she didn't jump, and she gave away 2,000 coins for an exemption."

"I'm leaning towards Jolene or Koopie myself, as they both had awful mishaps in both of our missions."

Lakilester, our first speaker, was writing everything down in his journal. Larry watched him in slight interest.

*Larry* _I agreed to a coalition with Lakilester because I believe that together we can go far_, _as I'm smart and sneaky, and he's socially pretty cool. But if he's the Mole, I'm screwed._

In room 103, Croco was quietly writing things down in his journal. He made no attempt to share info with Boshi, or to interact at all really.

*Boshi* _I think I got the worst roommate... Dude's so quiet, and unfriendly. I think I should try to be in a coalition with somebody, but at the moment, I don't know who. I am so confused about who the Mole could be..._

Room 102 had a lot of conversations about the day's challenges, the game, who the Mole was, and other, less important things.

"So, who do you suspect, Bow?" Kylie inquired.

"I'm suspicious of Koopie Koo, and of Jolene. Both did really suspicious things that cost us money."

"I'm really so unsure right now, I'm going to most likely split my answers when we have our quiz..."

*Kylie* _Bow is a nice girl, I don't think she's the Mole. But still... Can't trust her after one day, can you._

The players then all drifted off into sleep, some faster than others, and only one knowing what they would be facing in the morning...


	2. Episode 1, chapter 2

**_10 players, on a special adventure, working together to earn money for a team pot, that only one player will win. But one of these players is a traitor, a saboteur, The Mole. This player is working for the producers, and against the other players. The key to winning the game is discovering who the Mole is. If you cannot, you will be executed, and sent home immediately._  
**

**_Who is the Mole?  
_**

**_Is it Lady Bow, a 23 year old party hostess, from Forever Forest?  
_**

**_Or is it Boshi Xolser, a 29 year old professional sprinter, from Yos'ter Isle?  
_**

**_Or is it General Guy, a 57 year old retired general, from Shy Guy's Toy Box?  
_**

**_Or is it Koopie Koo, a 19 year old gardener, from Petalburg?  
_**

**_Or is it Larry Koopa, a 18 year old florist/magician, from Grass Land?  
_**

**_Or is it Jolene Mush, a 24 year old executive from Glitzville?  
_**

**_Or is it Kylie Kooper, a 27 year old investigative reporter/photographer, from Koopa Village?  
_**

**_Or is it Lakilester Clouds, a 21 year old pilot, from Flower Fields?  
_**

**_Or is it Game Guy, a 40 year old card dealer, from Mushroom City?  
_**

**_Or is it Croco Baggins, a 31 year old traveling salesman, from Bandit's Way?  
_**

**_Who will win. Who is. The__ Mole?_**

It was a nice day in Mushroom City. A perfectly sunny day, and birds singing and flitting around, and people bustling through the town. It was also a perfect day for deceit in that fair city, as each player woke up to find a note on their door:

_Please make your way to the lobby by 8:45_

It wasn't a problem for the players, and they congregated in the lobby. Upon a coffee table was a pair of Chinese handcuffs. Monty was not in the lobby, and so they waited nervously in the chairs, doing their own little things. Kylie was tapping her fingers on her chair in an annoying fashion, playing out the SMW 'Air' theme. Larry was reading a magazine. General was merely observing the other players and humming his march tune. Boshi was nervously polishing his sunglasses. Game was being Mr. Comedian. Bow was talking about lipstick colors with Jolene and Koopie. Croco said nothing, and merely oberved the others. Lakilester cracked his knuckles in unease. Finally, getting bored, Game Guy picked up the handcuffs and tried them on. Immediately, Monty burst from a closet, and said "Hello, players!" They all nervously looked at him, not sure why he had been hiding in a closet.

"Hello, players! And welcome to your second day on The Mole! Today, before we do anything, I'd like to ask you a question. Who do you think the Mole is, and why? I'll start with Lakilester." Lakilester frowned, and thought for a second before answering.

"I believe Koopie is the Mole. She has been acting very suspicious in our challenges so far." Koopie looked shocked at this and frowned.

*Koopie* _Have I really been that bad in our challenges? Wow..._

"Jolene, who do you think the Mole is?" Jolene hesitated no time at all.

"Croco. He's a terrible player, person, and is quite annoying," she smugly and rudely stated. Croco merely looked at her.

*Croco* _F*** off Jolene. Nobody cares about what you think._

"Boshi, who do you believe the Mole is?" Boshi, knowing the question was coming, had his answer ready, and said "You know, I'm really confused. I guess Game has been pretty Moley, but so have Jolene and Koopie, and even Kylie. It's just too early... But I'll say Jolene."

The host nodded, and turned to Croco. "And you, Croco?", he enquired.

"I choose not to answer." Croco looked at the host with a steady, level gaze. The host gave him a raised eyebrow and said "We actually require an answer to this question, as it plays a large role in our next challenge." Croco then said "Alright, I pick Kylie then.

*Croco* _No, I don't really suspect Kylie._ _Why would I want to share information about other players, in a game where information could help me win a large sum? I don't see the benefit. I'm all ears to other people's suspicions though, hehe..._

"And you, Koopie. Who is the Mole?" Monty questioned.

"I think that Game is the Mole. He was suspicious in the jumping challenge, and could have easily pretended not to have found a bag in a hotel room," she answered. Game looked amused at her suspicion.

*Game* _The hell? I'm pretty sure you screwed up in both of those challenges too, hon._

Monty then turned to Larry. "You know what's coming. Who's the Mole, Larry?"

Larry answered "I believe that it's too early to say. I do think I can trust one player here though, and I've eliminated them from my suspect list. But as it appears we need to select someone, I'll say Boshi, 'cause no one else has." Monty nodded, and turned to Game. "Who's the Mole, Game?" he asked.

Game looked at Koopie and said "Obviously I suspect Koopie. She cost us 3,000 coins yesterday, and could have cost us more if Bow hadn't jumped." Bow gave a little smile at this, and Koopie frowned again.

"Bow. Who do you suspect to be the Mole?" Bow smiled at the host, and said "I believe Lakilester is suspicious."

Monty gave a little bow and turned to General, who said "I believe that Koopie is the Mole as well." Now Koopie just looked angry.

*Koopie* _Why do so many people suspect me? Agh!_

Monty then turned to his last contestant, and asked Kylie, "Who is the Mole, Kylie?"

Kylie grinned at Larry, and said "Although he hasn't really done anything yet, I suspect Larry. He's very sneaky, and a good liar." Larry gave a non-committal look at this. Monty then said "Alright players, thank you. As Koopie was the person selected to be most likely to be the Mole by the majority of you, Koopie will be playing a large role in our next challenge, which will commence at 12:00!" The players were all nervous at this. "But wait! Two people will be having large roles in our challenge today! Game! As the player to pick up the Chinese handcuffs on the table, you also will be playing a large role in the challenge."

*Boshi* _Well, I really thought it was odd that Game picked up those handuffs. It's not like he has fingers to put them on..._

**A/N: Boring, short chapter here. .**** But it is important for the next challenge, and that challenge and the execution will be parts three and four, with the challenge overlapping somewhat.  
**

**Who do you think the Mole is? Other than Monty, of course ;P  
**


	3. Episode 1, chapter 3

**A/N Thanks for the reviews Princess Toady and Moley!**

**Moley: Glad you like Bow, but also suspect her. :P  
**

**Toady: On the handcuffs: Spot on! xD All the players are worried about the consequences, but also are trying to stop themselves from touching them out of curiosity! Thanks again for reading and reviewing! :)  
**

**_10 players, on a special adventure, working together to earn money for a team pot, that only one player will win. But one of these players is a traitor, a saboteur, The Mole. This player is working for the producers, and against the other players. The key to winning the game is discovering who the Mole is. If you cannot, you will be executed, and sent home immediately._  
**

**_Who is the Mole?  
_**

**_Is it Lady Bow, a 23 year old party hostess, from Forever Forest?  
_**

**_Or is it Boshi Xolser, a 29 year old professional sprinter, from Yos'ter Isle?  
_**

**_Or is it General Guy, a 57 year old retired general, from Shy Guy's Toy Box?  
_**

**_Or is it Koopie Koo, a 19 year old gardener, from Petalburg?  
_**

**_Or is it Larry Koopa, a 18 year old florist/magician, from Grass Land?  
_**

**_Or is it Jolene Mush, a 24 year old executive from Glitzville?  
_**

**_Or is it Kylie Kooper, a 27 year old investigative reporter/photographer, from Koopa Village?  
_**

**_Or is it Lakilester Clouds, a 21 year old pilot, from Flower Fields?  
_**

**_Or is it Game Guy, a 40 year old card dealer, from Mushroom City?  
_**

**_Or is it Croco Baggins, a 31 year old traveling salesman, from Bandit's Way?  
_**

**_Who will win. Who is. The__ Mole?_**

Waiting until their next challenge later that day, the players decided to go off, and explore the luxurious and ginormous hotel a bit. Boshi and Game went to an arcade, and played some games. In the midst of shooting up Koopa Zombies, they discussed their suspicions with one another.

"I think you might be the Mole, man. Not jumping? Wimpy bro. Wimpy. You better have studied up for our next challenge man, we need a better effort." Boshi said, only slightly in jest. Game frowned.

*Game* _I couldn't really defend myself against his suspicions, as it's not like I can prove I truly didn't sabotage that jump, and that I really was scared..._

Kylie, Koopie, and Bow were getting coffee, and making a huge step.

"Alright guys. It's us 'til the final four. Then one of us has to go, and the coalition ends. But we stick together, and share all information, alright?" Bow and Koopie nodded. Kylie continued, "Currently, I kinda suspect Larry like I said. He hasn't done anything yet, but a smart Mole wouldn't do major sabotage in the first episode anyways." The other 2 nodded again, and shared their own suspicions, too quiet for the mics to pick up.

The other 5 just stayed at the hotel, talking, observing, entertaining themselves, or writing in their journals. The walls of the hotel lobby were being painted, so they had to hang out in the dining area. Croco saw a picture on the wall of the proprietor of the hotel, a Goomba named Rythm Butens, with a short biography written below the photo. His biography stated he had been the mayor of his town, but he had been impeached by the town for being too much of a dictator. Since then, he had changed his ways, and earned a place in the government of Mushroom City, which provided the funds necessary to start his it no further glances, he went back to his book he had been reading, _What Time Is It Now, Mr. Clock? Time to__ Run?_

By twelve, the players were all congregated outside the hotel, where Monty was waiting for them. The outside of the hotel had a large park in the front, and the players immediately noticed a huge wall of corn, going in a large square shape, that was most certainly new to the park. Monty then said, "Welcome to your third challenge on the Mole! I promise this challenge will be quite the shock to you." The players were nervous. Why was the corn there?

*Bow* _"Quite the shock"? Oh, how fun. The excitement was running through my veins like electricity..._

"This challenge is called Maize of Corn. I will need Koopie and Game to step forward. Today's challenge is called Carrying Many Volts. The goal of this challenge is simple. You must power on 8 generators in order to unlock an exit to the maze and exit the maze before 3 hours have passed. Sounds easy, right? It's not. In order to power on the generators, you must plug an Amp that Koopie will be carrying around into your generator. However, before you can plug it in, you must enter a code into the generator that will allow it to accept the Amp's energy. The eight of you not given a specific role will be given that job. However, you all will be locked in a gated area right next to your generator. In order to get out, Game, our second special role player, must enter a code into your cage to free you. To get that code, Game must use the device next to your cage, and answer a question regarding the trapped player. If the question is answered correctly, the code will be given, you will be freed, and you can enter your code into the Amp so that Koopie can power on the generator and open one of the locks on the gate. Once all eight locks are unlocked, you all may exit the maze. If you exit before three hours is up, you will win 30,000 coins for the team pot." The players all cheered, as Monty got his breath back after such a long-winded speech. He continued, "Koopie and Game will be starting on opposite sides of the maze. You may now all take your places." Production assistants helped the players into their spots. Koopie was given the hefty Amp to carry, and the players were all given their codes inside their cage on a piece of paper.

"One more thing! If you show your code to Game without him correctly answering the question, 3,000 coins will be lost from the pot, but you may continue with the challenge. Good luck players. My, it's a hot day..."

**Time: 3 hours:**

**"On your mark. Get set. And, go!" **The maze doors were opened and shut, with Koopie and Game inside. Both looked at their surroundings. They were surrounded by corn. On the ground was an arrow pointing backwards, right in front of both of them. Game immediately ran over to the right hand wall of the maze, and began making his way along that wall at a fast pace, knowing the arrow indicated that was an exit that he couldn't use, and nothing more.. Koopie struggled lugging the heavy Amp around, as she made her way slowly through the maze, not even noticing the arrow. The players in the cages were both bored and nervous, hoping they could be freed and win the challenge, and soon.

*Kylie* _It was awful, just sitting in those cages, not knowing when we'd be freed. It really gave me time to think about the game though._

Game proceeded through the maze, keeping his right hand on the right wall of the large corn maze, and then found his first caged person, Jolene. Running over to her cage, he immediately proceeded to read his question.

_What is my brother's name?_

Game grinned. Everyone knew this. "Prince Mush!" _Ding! Ding! _Jolene's cage opened, and she ran out, happy to be the first one saved. She went to her generator, and entered her code. "89873" The generator opened, and the place where the Amp would fit was shown.

**Time: 2:49**

Game and Jolene were now in the maze together. They then found a second cage, with General trapped inside. "Thank goodness you've come, my good friends!" He exclaimed. Game just walked over to his device.

_Who was found in the darkest reaches of General Guy's home? _This question was much more difficult than the first one. Game thought for quite a while.

*Game* _I knew it had to be some sort of ghost. I didn't know what though. _

"Is it King Boo?"_ Bzzt! _"I guess not."

Meanwhile, Koopie had actually found Jolene's area first, as the maze had confused her that much. She saw no one was there, and eagerly placed the Amp inside the generator, powering it on.

**Generators on: 1 of 8**

**Time: 2:31**

Game was still struggling at General's cage. He couldn't think of any more ghosts to name. Finally, the answer came to his head.

"Big Lantern Ghost?" _Ding! Ding! _General Guy was allowed to enter his code.

"98494, sir!", he exclaimed. And with that, his generator opened. He joined Jolene and Game in searching for the next player.

In the meantime, Koopie had stumbled upon Boshi in his cage. She could do nothing but look at him, and say "Sorry!", before continuing on.

*Boshi* _Well, f***. This challenge sucked._

Game and his entourage were lost in the maze, as through a tricky spot in the maze, they had lost the original 'right' wall, and now were encircled by yellow, completely confused. "So, where do we go?", Jolene questioned nervously. General frowned.

"I say we try going left, the opposite of the way we came, I believe we can find our way through the maze that way, follow me, hup hup!" Unsure of what else to do, the other two followed the confident officer through the maze.

**Time: 2:18**

Koopie was tired. So tired, she had to sit down and rest for a bit before continuing on. The Amp gave its perpetual, nasty grin to her, taunting her. She sighed, and got up, and began walking around the maze, much slower than before.

*Koopie* _That thing was heavy! And it was hot, and I had no idea what I was doing. How do you set up a maze like this in less than 10 hours anyways?_

Meanwhile, the small group that was in the charge of Game were completely lost, and were _very_ frustrated with General's decisions in the maze.

"Where the hell are you going man, we just came from that way!", Game exclaimed, as they stood at a large crossroads. General frowned. (his mask contorts. :3)

"I'm not sure," he admitted. "Maybe we should go left then?" Jolene and Game just shook their heads.

*Jolene* _General's awful leading in the maze lost us a lot of time and energy. Pretty suspicious behavior there..._

Finally, they stumbled upon another cage, which happened to be Lakilester's and Game ran to answer the question.

_What were my other names that I used when I worked for Huff 'n' Puff? _Game had absolutely no idea. "Um... Ryan, Lakispike, Bob?" _Bzzt! _"F***."

*Game* _How was I supposed to know the answer without him telling me? It's not like they made a movie or game about that, is it?_

"Hey guys... Wanna take the penalty and let him out? You guys can't help me on this anyways, and I have no idea." General and Jolene looked at each other, and whispered for a second. Jolene then turned to him and nodded.

"Let's take the penalty. We need to move on," she said. Game nodded, and asked Lakilester what the answer was. "Spike, Michael, and Jonathan!" Game entered the names, released Lakilester, and he entered his code in his generator. "78237!" It slid open, and they all moved on.

**Time: 1:50**

Koopie had gotten lucky, and discovered where General Guy's generator was by consistently going to the right in the maze. She activated it with a grin.

**Generators on: 2 of 8**

Once again, Game and his group were lost. They had no idea where to go, they were getting hot, sweaty and irritable, and they all thought that someone in their group _had _to be the Mole. They fortunately kept their most bitter comments to themselves.

"We're so lost..." Jolene moaned. "Will we ever find someone else?"

**A/N Will they? xD Part four will have the challenge finishing up and our *dum dum dum dum* execution! OMG! Haha, review if you so choose, and what not.  
**


	4. Episode 1, chapter 4

**__A/N Thanks for reviews people!**

**Moley: We shall see, shan't we? ;P  
**

**Toady: Yeah, labyrinths are very confusing and annoying, haha. Maybe they can pull it out of a hat, eh?  
**

**_10 players, on a special adventure, working together to earn money for a team pot, that only one player will win. But one of these players is a traitor, a saboteur, The Mole. This player is working for the producers, and against the other players. The key to winning the game is discovering who the Mole is. If you cannot, you will be executed, and sent home immediately._**

**_Who is the Mole?_**

**_Is it Lady Bow, a 23 year old party hostess, from Forever Forest?_**

**_Or is it Boshi Xolser, a 29 year old professional sprinter, from Yos'ter Isle?_**

**_Or is it General Guy, a 57 year old retired general, from Shy Guy's Toy Box?_**

**_Or is it Koopie Koo, a 19 year old gardener, from Petalburg?_**

**_Or is it Larry Koopa, a 18 year old florist/magician, from Grass Land?_**

**_Or is it Jolene Mush, a 24 year old executive from Glitzville?_**

**_Or is it Kylie Kooper, a 27 year old investigative reporter/photographer, from Koopa Village?_**

**_Or is it Lakilester Clouds, a 21 year old pilot, from Flower Fields?_**

**_Or is it Game Guy, a 40 year old card dealer, from Mushroom City?_**

**_Or is it Croco Baggins, a 31 year old traveling salesman, from Bandit's Way?_**

**_Who will win. Who is. The Mole?_**

The players were tired, and confused. Lost, in the endless sea of corn. They walked slowly through the maze, each complaining in their own turn.  
When they came across Boshi's cage, Game walked slowly up to the device.

_What is my secret weakness?_

"Uh... Drugs? Girls? Government? The sun? I don't know! God..." Boshi looked at the tired Game with concern.

*General* _We were running out of time. Taking a small penalty is better than winning nothing at all._

"Game? We should take the penalty, and let me out." Boshi voiced General's concern then. Game looked at him for a second, and nodded. "Yoshi cookies is my weakness." _Ding! Ding! _Boshi went to his generator. "29486!" The generator opened. As they prepared to move out through the maze, Boshi stopped them.

*Boshi* _At my home island, all the kids have to know tricks and stuff when it comes to getting lost. And so, I shared some of those with the group, and we moved a lot faster._

"Alright guys, according to our shadows and where the sun is, we should head... This way! He pointed to their left, and off they went, immediately finding Larry within 5 minutes.

*Lakilester* _Boshi was a lifesaver in this challenge. He got us through the maze so easily, I wish we could've had him at the start... then I wouldn't have been locked in my cage so long...  
_

"Alright, Larry, what we got?" Game said, ready for his next question.

_Name my family of 8 siblings from oldest to youngest._

"Well... Uh... I know Ludwig is the oldest, and you said Lemmy was number two, and Bowser Jr. is the youngest... So that gives us a little bit to work with... Ludwig, Lemmy, Morton, Iggy, Wendy, Larry, Roy, Bowser Jr.?" _Bzzt! _"Damn!"

Meanwhile, Koopie had resolved to herself that she would give this challenge one hundred percent. She straightened her shirt, adjusted her heavy load in her thin arms, pulled her hoodie over her head, and began running through the maze.

*Koopie* _It was time I gave a better effort. I knew I'd failed my team before, and I needed to go. I wanted to win so bad._

Koopie found Boshi's cage next, and activated the generator.

**Generators on: 3 of 8**

**Time: 1:21**

Game was still at Larry's cage, but not for long. "Ludwig, Lemmy, Roy, Iggy, Wendy, Morton, Larry, Bowser Jr.?" _Ding! Ding! _"Aw yeah!" Larry ran out, and entered his code. "12832!" His generator opened, and they continued through the maze.

*Jolene* _I thought that Game was really pretty suspicious in this challenge. Everyone knows the order the Koopalings were born in..._

Koopie had found Lakilester's generator, and proceeded to activate it, with sweat dripping all down her face.

**Generators on: 4 of 8**

Boshi was still leading his group, and they found Kylie's cage. Game ran over to her cage, and stopped. There was a note taped over the device.

_Make a choice, make it now. There is a plus one waiting for you at the end of the maze, if you choose not to answer Kylie's question, and take the 3,000 coin penalty to let her out instead. What choice will you make?_

"Psh. No way." Game ripped the note off, and read the question.

_How do you spell my name in Italian?_

"I know Italian! Lilli Koopa!" _Ding! Ding! _Kylie ran out, and entered her code. "82199!" Her generator slid open, and they moved on.

*Game* _I don't need to cost myself money for when I win this game. So no, I wasn't taking ANOTHER penalty. _

The corn was endless, and the sun beat down on her like a boxer, but still, Koopie pressed on. She wasn't giving in. And she activated Boshi's generator after finding her way back to it, with a grim satisfaction.

**Generators on: 4 of 8**

Boshi was now a bit confused. A cloud had come up and covered the sun a bit, and was obscuring his vision and his tactics.

"Damn guys... I don't know where to go now... Let's try going left." The others, trusting his judgement, followed him, and ran into Bow's area.

*Kylie* _Boshi really redeemed himself in this challenge in my eyes. Way to go, big purple dino._

Game looked at the question, and gave a large frown, and a sigh.

_How many floors does my mansion have?_

"How the hell am I supposed to know that? 2?" _Bzzt! _"4?" _Bzzt! _"3?" _Ding! Ding! _"Awesome."

Bow floated out, and entered her numbers. "09729!" Her generator slid open, and the group decided to take a breather, and assess their situation.

**Time: 59 minutes**

Koopie rounded a corner, and suddenly was greeted with a welcome sight.

*Koopie* _Finding my teammates? That was nice._

"Guys!" She yelled, and the group turned, confused at first, but then grinning when they saw her.

"Alright Koopie! Woo!" Not joining in on the cheering, Larry asked her, "Who's generators have you unlocked?" Koopie looked confused.

"I don't know! Whichever ones people weren't in, that I could! I passed Croco's cage, and yours too." Larry looked a bit miffed, and said  
"We gotta hurry guys! We're running out of time, and we've still got a few cages to go! Like mine!" Everyone nodded, and Boshi looked up. "Let's go this way!" The group hustled down the maze.

Watching from inside the hotel, Monty shook his head and sighed. "That is truly one of the stupidest things I've ever seen..." he said, with a disbelieving smirk. A Lakitu cameraman looked at him quizzically, not being able to see the mission. Monty just shook his head, and mouthed 'you'll see' to him. The cameraman shrugged, and went back to wiping his camera screen off.

The team, now close to being whole, made their way through the maze, with Boshi leading the way, followed by Bow, Lakilester, Larry, General, Game, Kylie, Jolene, and Koopie. The sun was hot, but the teammates took turns carrying the Amp.

*Bow* _It was definitely a good thing that we found Koopie. That Amp was heavy, and she did a good job carrying it as far and as well as she did._

__Croco meanwhile was very pissed. He was stuck in his cage, with no way to free himself or to do anything.

*Croco* _I hope the producers who came up with this idea of a 'maze' burn in hell. After I win and they pay me, of course._

__Hearing footsteps, he eagerly craned his head around to see who it was, only to be disappointed when he only saw a cameraman. "Damn..."

The corn maze was now starting to seem like a manageable task, with competent leadership and teamwork. They passed by Larry's cage, and activated the generator.

**Generators on: 5 of 8**

**Time: 47 minutes  
**

****Kylie then led them back to her cage, and Koopie activated her generator.

**Generators on: 6 of 8**

**Time: 34 minutes  
**

****Croco heard another set of footsteps. By now, he had given up on his teammates ever finding him. So he was naturally surprised when he heard Kylie say "Croco! Good buddy, we're here to save ya!" He jumped up for joy as Game went to read his question.

_How many times have I encountered Mario?  
_

__"Uh... I don't know, never?" _Bzzt! _"Well... One time? Two times? Three times?" _Bzzt! Bzzt! Ding! Ding!_

__"Yay, I'm out! Woohoo! 82822!" Croco's generator opened, and Koopie ran to activate it.

**Generators on: 7 of 8**

****"Let's go, guys! To the exit!" Croco was visibly happy to have been let out, as he wasn't being a narcissistic asshole like usual. The team ran around the maze wildly, looking for the exit.

**Time: 19 minutes**

****Bow pointed up ahead of the group, who had blindly been running around. "Is that our door?" The team looked, and yelled in glee as they ran forward. In the distance, a large metal door could be seen, with Monty Mole designs all over it, and he logo of the Mole, a thumbprint, smack dab in the center. Boshi, racing ahead of the others, skidded to a halt in front of the door. "I thought it was just supposed to be open? How do we get out?" Kylie, reaching the door next, frowned. On the door were eight green, blinking lights, arranged in a rectangle. The upper right corner light was not blinking green, but was a solid red. Kylie immediately realized something, as the team reached her. "Did we miss a cage?" The team looked at one another and thought for a while.

"We can't have," Game put forward. "Let's see. Everyone's here, right?" A makeshift role-call revealed ten people. "So what's our problem then? You said you activated how many generators before you met up with us, Koopie?" Koopie answered, "I activated four." Game started counting on his fingers. "Then we activated, Larry's, Kylie's, Croco's, and Bow's, right?" Koopie suddenly realized something, and blanched white.

"I never activated Bow's generator... I was too caught up in finding you guys.." The whole team looked at her in disbelief.

*Lakilester* _Are you f***ing kidding me? Dude... Way to lose us a bunch of money, dumbass..._

__General was the only one who seemed to have any sympathy for Koopie. "What's done is done, guys. We need to send our strongest and fastest person back to Bow's cage, and have them use the Amp to activate it. The rest of us can wait here. I vote Boshi or Croco goes." Croco shook his head.

"Boshi was out longer in the maze. He might have some sense of direction." Boshi nodded. "I'll go, guys. Give me the Amp." And Boshi took off, the last hope the team had to earn any money.

**Time: 17 minutes**

Boshi was running hard. He thought he remembered where Bow's cage was. He was a little tired, but making good progress. The rest of the team waited with bated breath.

*Bow* _Koopie is so suspicious. I mean, I'm in a coalition with her, and even still... Not sure what to do.__ Guess she's gotta be a minority member, you might say.  
_

__Boshi looked up, and saw a cage. His heart sank when he realized it was Kylie's. Then he remembered. "Left, right, left, up!" And after turning through the corn in this manner, he found Bow's cage. Sticking the Amp in, he took off.

**Generators on: 8 of 8**

****The team waited, hoping, praying that he would return in time to earn them the money. Every minute seemed like an hour. The culprit of the mess shifted around anxiously, hoping she would be made up for. Suddenly, a cheer rose up, as the final light started blinking, and the door opened. Everyone ran out the door, and hoped Boshi would be back in time.

**Time: 4 minutes**

****Boshi had sweat running under his dark shades, stinging his eyes. The ground was seeming more and more misshapen with every step, and he had to catch himself from tripping multiple times. He was going as best as he could, his side screaming in agony.

*Boshi* _I HAD to win this challenge. I wanted it so bad._

__And so, when he saw the door up ahead, and the gazes of his teammates, whose anxiety turned to joy, he raced ahead, putting everything into his final sprint, and running out the door, falling onto the ground outside, completely burnt out. "Holy sh*t." His teammates cheered him, and he tiredly returned their praises with thank-you's, as Monty stepped out of the hotel, and made his way towards the players.

"Good work in your challenge today! When Boshi exited the door to outside the maze, there was one minute and twenty seven seconds left on the clock!" The team cheered, as they knew they had won the challenge. "However. There are some penalties that I have to hand out. Game. You skipped Boshi's cage, and Lakilester's cage. That costs the team 3,000 coins. Why did you skip those cages?"

"Well, I didn't know the answers! And I wasn't about to f*ck around and waste precious time answering questions I didn't know!" Monty listened to this explanation.

"Why didn't you ask your teammates for help?" Game answered, "Because we would have taken a penalty if I had done that anyways," he explained. Monty shook his head.

"Where'd you get that idea?" he asked. "I never said you couldn't ask for help from your teammates out of the cage, just not the ones _in _the cage!" Game sheepishly looked at the ground, having no answer to that question.

*Lakilester* _Really? Wow, Game. If I'd known that, I coulda' helped you on Boshi's question... I read an article on him once._

__Monty continued, "And because Boshi went all by himself to activate the final generator, that's another 3,000 coins deducted. Koopie, that was your job, and you at least had to be there when the generators were activated. I specified so when I gave you your final directions." Koopie couldn't remember that, and looked depressed.

*Koopie* _I think he must've forgot to say that, 'cause he never said that..._

__"And Koopie and Game. If you had just looked behind you, where the arrows pointed, you would've found a map on the door, that would've shown you precisely where everything was in the maze. But you were in such a hurry, that you didn't even look where the arrow pointed. Game muttered "God damn it." at this, while Koopie just got even more depressed.

*Game*_Fu**ing arrow, why didn't I follow you? _

__Monty looked at the players, and put a smile on his formerly solemn face. "Despite all that, you still won the challenge, and 21,000 coins have been added to the pot!" The team cheered, as this was no small sum of money. Monty's face morphed back into a solemn face as he informed them, "Tonight, however, will be your first execution, and one of you will be leaving us." The player's happy mood vanished, and everyone suddenly became quiet. "You may now enjoy yourselves in whatever way you wish for a few hours. At six, you will all take turns taking a quiz, on who the Mole is, in the lobby. Don't be the lowest scorer... The execution will be held at 8:00 sharp, on the roof of the hotel." As Monty walked off, the players dispersed, mostly alone, all unsure as to what was going to happen.

**TOTAL POT: 47,000 coins; POSSIBLE POT: 65,000**

*Croco* _Do I go home tonight? I hope not. But this game is so unpredictable, and it's too early to really know who the Mole is..._

*Kylie* _I have no trust in anyone. I don't know how to make my way through this quiz, really._

*Lakilester* _I only trust Larry, so that leaves eight other people. I'm going to have to split my answers, I think._

*Koopie* _I'm basing my quiz on two people. I'm confident in myself, for once in this game._

*General* _Damn you, Mole!_

__Nothing really happened of note in the final hours of one player on The Mole. Croco sat all by himself in his hotel room, thinking and writing in his diary. Boshi talked with Lakilester and Game, about how they planned to go about their quiz. Larry went down into the lobby, and prepared a small magic show for himself, to practice his routine. Kylie took a lot of photos of the city, and talked with Bow and Koopie about their suspicions while relaxing in the pool. General just milled around the hotel, looking for clues. For anything. His perceptive eye caught a painting above him, of green warp pipes. Many green warp pipes. General looked at the painting, and when he looked away, green pipes clouded his vision. "Damn optical illusion paintings!" Jolene made small talk with some of the players, but mostly just thought about her suspicions by herself.

*Jolene* _I may be safe tonight, but I most likely won't be next time, and I need to figure out who our saboteur is, before they run me out of this game..._

__At six, the players were all in the lobby, as Monty came out of a producers meeting, and walked over to Lakilester and Game. "You two will be taking the quiz first," he explained. "The quiz is a multiple choice test, with up to ten different answers. The quiz is not timed. However, in the case of a tie for the lowest scorer, the slower of the two will be executed, so keep that in mind." Monty led Lakilester into one of two small cubicles, where a computer waited for him, and led Game to an identical cubicle.

_**Question number one: What color helicopter did the mole ride in?  
**_

_**Blue  
**_

_**Red  
**_

_**Green  
**_

_**Pink  
**_

_**Orange  
**_

_**Purple  
**_

_****_*Game* _I don't remember what color copter I rode in... let alone everyone else..._

_**Question number two: During 'Over the Side', when did the Mole jump (if the Mole jumped.**_

_**First  
**_

_**Second  
**_

_**Third  
**_

_**Fourth  
**_

_**Fifth  
**_

_**Sixth  
**_

_**Seventh  
**_

_**The Mole did not jump  
**_

_*****_Lakilester* _I hope I score well. I don't know if the Mole would sabotage our very first challenge or not..._

___**Question number three: What did the Mole do after our first challenge?  
**_

_**Went bowling  
**_

_**Got ice cream  
**_

_**Went walking  
**_

_**Went shopping  
**_

_**Visited the museum  
**_

_****_*General* _Koopie has been very suspicious in all our challenges... But Jolene has also been completely useless as well. It's so hard, this first quiz..._

___**Question number four: Did the Mole receive an exemption in this episode?  
**_

_**Yes  
**_

_**No  
**_

_****_*Larry* _Jolene is the only one to have__ received an exemption so far..._

_**Question number five: In 'Holding the Bag', what was the Mole's role? **_

_**Math Lover  
**_

_**Runner  
**_

_**Finder  
**_

_**Guesser  
**_

_****_*Koopie* _Jolene throwing Croco's bag away was very suspicious. But, it was for an exemption, so I guess I can kinda understand it..._

_**Question number six: What room is the Mole staying in?  
**_

_**Room 101  
**_

_**Room 102  
**_

_**Room 103  
**_

_**Room 104  
**_

_**Room 105  
**_

_****_*Boshi* _Game is still a big suspect in my mind, after another poor showing in our last challenge._

_**Question number seven: What role did the Mole play in 'Maize of Corn'?  
**_

_**Amp carrier  
**_

_**Caged player  
**_

_**Question-answerer  
**_

_****_*Bow* _Bleh... I hate being so confused._

_**Question number eight: What did the Mole do before the quiz today?  
**_

_**Went swimming  
**_

_**Stayed in hotel room  
**_

_**Talked with other players/misc  
**_

_**Took photos of city  
**_

_**Looked for clues in hotel  
**_

_****_*Kylie* _I'll beat you yet, Mole. _

_**Question number nine: What is the Mole's gender?  
**_

_**Male  
**_

_**Female  
**_

_****_*Jolene* _I hope that I do well on the quiz, even if I'm safe tonight._

_**Question number ten: Who is the Mole?  
**_

_**Boshi Xolser  
**_

_**Lady Bow  
**_

_**Croco Baggins  
**_

_**Game Guy  
**_

_**General Guy  
**_

_**Jolene Mush  
**_

_**Koopie Koo  
**_

_**Kylie Kooper  
**_

_**Lakilester Clouds  
**_

_**Larry Koopa  
**_

_****_*Croco* _Well, win or lose, here we go._

__After all the players were done taking the quiz, they all boarded an elevator that was going to the roof of the hotel. They said nothing, and just nervously waited, passing by floor after floor, every player lost in their thoughts and suspicions, and prayers that they weren't going home. Finally, the elevator stopped, the doors opened, and the players stepped out into the beautiful night, with a glorious view overlooking the bustling nightlife of Mushroom City. In the middle of the roof was a projector, facing a temporary wall with a thumbprint on it, and eleven chairs, ten in a circle, and one slightly off to the side of the others, with Monty occupying it. Their bags were also in the circle of chairs. Lights lit up the circle, as Monty motioned the players to sit in the chairs. Once they were all seated, he began to speak.

"Welcome to your first execution," he said chillingly. The players shivered. "Tonight, one of you will be leaving us. You will be going home, and you will have lost your chance to win the final sum of money. In a moment, I will enter your names into a computer hooked up to the projector. If the screen flashes green, you are safe from tonight's execution, and you will survive another episode. If the screen flashes red, however, you will be executed, and sent home immediately. Understand?" The players nodded nervously. "Do I have a volunteer to have their name entered into the computer?" After about ten seconds of silence, General raised his hand. Monty entered his name

**G.E.N.E.R.A.L**

**...  
**

**...  
**

**G.R.E.E.N  
**

****General sighed in relief. He was safe for at least a little while longer. "I will now randomly enter names into the computer. Lakilester."

**L.A.K.I.L.E.S.T.E.R**

**...  
**

**...  
**

**G.R.E.E.N  
**

****"Hell yeah! I'm safe!" Lakilester pumped his fist. Monty entered the next name into the computer.

**B.O.S.H.I**

**...  
**

**...  
**

**G.R.E.E.N  
**

****The purple dino looked happy at this. "Kylie, your turn."

**K.Y.L.I.E**

**...  
**

**...  
**

**G.R.E.E.N  
**

****Kylie was very excited at this, and grinned. "Bow." She held her breath.

**B.O.W**

**...  
**

**...  
**

**G.R.E.E.N  
**

****Bow gave a slight nod at this, and looked satisfied. "Koopie."

**K.O.O.P.I.E**

**...  
**

**...  
**

**R.E.D  
**

****"Oh no! Dang it!" Koopie looked horrified. The other players were in complete shock as well. Monty looked at Koopie regretfully. "I'm sorry Koopie, but you have to go." Tearing up, she nodded, and grabbing her bag, she turned and waved 'good-bye' to the rest of the contestants. As Monty led her towards the elevator, she was crying, but soon held back the tears, and faced him proudly. Monty said "You were the Mole's first victim, Koopie. Are you surprised?" "Yeah, I am," she replied. "I really thought I'd make it far in this game... I wanted to win so bad, so that I could have enough money to get my boyfriend and I a nicer house." Monty looked at her sympathetically. "Was being on the Mole an enjoyable experience?" She nodded. "Oh yeah. it couldn't have been more fun. I know I struggled in our challenges, but I still had a lot of fun."

"What was your favorite memory of your time here?" Monty questioned. She thought for a moment, before smiling and responding.

"Winning our third challenge. It was so touching and cool how we worked together and finished off the challenge, even after I screwed up." Monty smiled at her, as the elevator reached the bottom, and he walked her out to a waiting cab.

"Well, goodbye, Koopie. I'll see you on the reunion show." She waved. "Thank you Monty! Good bye!" She climbed in the taxi and drove off. Monty turned towards the camera.

"In a shocking elimination, Koopie Koo, the innocent young gardener, was sent home when the identity of the Mole was not in her knowledge. Who will be sent home next? Who. Is the Mole?" As the credits ran, Monty walked back into the hotel, and towards the elevator. On the roof, the players were still shocked.

"Koopie? She was a big suspect of mine. And now, she's gone. Just like that. Back to the drawing board," Game sighed. Jolene was sad at her departure.

"She was always so kind, and she really did try her hardest. It's sad to see her go..."

"Those are the breaks in the game, I guess," Lakilester offered up, as the players picked up their bags, and slowly walked into the elevator, to go to their rooms.

**A/N Episode one is done! This has been fun to write so far guys, and I hope you've enjoyed it! **


	5. Episode 2, chapter 1

**_10 players, now nine, on a special adventure, working together to earn money for a team pot, that only one player will win. But one of these players is a traitor, a saboteur, The Mole. This player is working for the producers, and against the other players. The key to winning the game is discovering who the Mole is. If you cannot, you will be executed, and sent home immediately._**

**_Who is the Mole?_**

**_Is it Lady Bow, a 23 year old party hostess, from Forever Forest?_**

**_Or is it Boshi Xolser, a 29 year old professional sprinter, from Yos'ter Isle?_**

**_Or is it General Guy, a 57 year old retired general, from Shy Guy's Toy Box?_**

**_Or is it Larry Koopa, a 18 year old florist/magician, from Grass Land?_**

**_Or is it Jolene Mush, a 24 year old executive from Glitzville?_**

**_Or is it Kylie Kooper, a 27 year old investigative reporter/photographer, from Koopa Village?_**

**_Or is it Lakilester Clouds, a 21 year old pilot, from Flower Fields?_**

**_Or is it Game Guy, a 40 year old card dealer, from Mushroom City?_**

**_Or is it Croco Baggins, a 31 year old traveling salesman, from Bandit's Way?_**

**_Who will win. Who is. The_****_ Mole?_**

_Last time on The Mole: Eyes of Deceit: The players met, and played in their first three challenges. Coalitions were made, as well as enemies. Money was lost that could've been one, but was it due to sabotage, or stupidity? In the end, the Mole erased Koopie Koo right out of the game. Who will be able to ascertain the Mole's identity, before the Mole darkens your vision over?_

_*_Bow* _Our coalition is in tatters at the moment. It'll have to be me and Kylie from here on out..._

*Jolene* _Without an exemption, I'm vulnerable. My strategy needs to change for this episode._

*Boshi* _I was sure I was gone last night. I'm sad Koopie's gone, but at the same time, I'm glad that the Mole kept someone in the dark though..._

_*_Lakilester* _I hope the Mole doesn't appear before me, and I don't see it..._

The players awoke, still somewhat shocked at their first execution, very early the next morning. The sun streamed through the windows of room 101 as the roommates and coalition members talked.

"I think Bow is suspicious man. She's crafty," Lakilester said. Larry shook his head.

"I'm leaning towards someone who hasn't really sabotaged a lot yet. Someone like General. I guess that before they found me, his leadership in that maze was pure and utter sh**. That's Mole-like in my opinion, for sure." Lakilester shrugged.

"I think we should see what happens here today man." Larry nodded in agreement.

Room 102 was blinded off, as Kylie and Bow were still dead to the world, sleeping in blissful peace. Room 103's inhabitants were awake, but were not speaking. Croco was still writing in his journal, a purple covered journal that he had been lucky enough to obtain. Boshi looked at his journal, an unappealing (in his eyes) red color. He looked at his pitiable amount of writing.

_Boshi Xolser's journal: Entry one:_

_Hi journal! Ready for a wild ride? Well, anyways, I'm relaxed right now. No idea what else to write in here, I'm not very creative... So, bye?  
_

"The hell did I even write that for? Ah. whatever," he muttered. "Let's see what's on T.V." Unfortunately for Boshi, all the channels appeared to be locked, except for a few foreign language soap operas. He decided to watch one, in utter boredom.

"_Die wolke hinrichten!" _"Nah." C_lick! "Corredor es Topo!" _"...No." _Click! **"The Mole is **__**in control."**_"Woah!" Boshi grabbed, his journal and pencil, scribbled down what the T.V said, and turned it off, just as Croco turned to look at him.

"What was that about?" Boshi quickly said, "Oh, uh... Just some, uh, explicit show..." Croco huffed, and turned back to his journal. Boshi gave a little fistpump, and began deciphering what he could about the clue, which wasn't much.

In room 104, General was awake. He was in deep thought.

*General* _Ever heard the saying, "What you don't know can't hurt you"? I think that in this game, I must play to the opposite of that saying. I must not share any info with anyone, as what I know they could use against me, if I share my info._

Game was still zoned out, completely winded from his role in the previous day's challenge. Even the sun smacking his face and the alarm clock assaulting his ears, he remained peacefully asleep.

Room 105 was quiet. Koopie Koo's execution had left Jolene completely alone in the room. She was currently reading a book she had found, entitled _Scramble's 130 Problems. _The book, a mystery about a boy named Scramble who had disappeared from his home, and had to be found by a search team, was mildly entertaining, but not enough for her to feel satiated with how she spent her time.

*Jolene* _I feel like I'm not doing enough to discover the Mole's identity... But this game is so mentally draining... I think it should be an Olympic sport. Mole-hunting. Yeah, I like that._

At nine thirty sharp, the hotel intercom suddenly buzzed to life. _**Bzzt! Attention, all Mole hunters and our single saboteur! Please come down to the cafeteria for**_** breakfast!**

The players who hadn't been awake before were awakened by the intercom, and all nine players made their way to the cafeteria. Arriving there, Croco immediately pointed to a large, circular table that hadn't been there before, with coconuts and durians hanging above the table. In the middle of the table was a large sheet of paper. Picking it up, Croco began to read it.

_Dear players! Please order your breakfasts, and nourish yourselves! Because today, we leave Mushroom City, to somewhere a little more, eh, tropical! Don't forget to check the backside! _

Flipping the paper over, Croco read off the backside. "Hello players! Yes, this is the Mole! I'm a very crafty character. So sneaky and sly, right? If you wish to discern my identity, make sure you don't let all the Razzle-dazzle of the highs in the game get to your head, and the lows go a-Raining on your parade! I may be sneaky, but I'm not completely transparent, if you use your wits and smarts! Good bye for now!" The players, confused, thought about the message while waiting to order their food.

*Lakilester* _If you ask me, that clue could be pointing to Bow. Transparency is a Boo thing, you know._

*Bow* _I think that clue leads to Lakilester, though it's very vague. Raining is what clouds do, you know._

The players all got their meals, a type of plain oatmeal that wasn't very appealing, and talked around the tables.

'Where do you think we're going? I hope it's LavaLava Island! I've always wanted to visit there again," Bow mused. Kylie responded, "Sounds like an Island, so maybe Yoshi's Island? I don't know."

"As long as it's not too hot there, I'll be _cool."_ Everyone groaned at Lakilester's awful pun. Larry was thinking more about the clue the Mole had left than anything. It didn't really matter where they went to him.

*Larry* _It makes no sense. To my best estimation, it could be pointing to Bow, or even Lakilester... But I don't know yet._

Croco finished his food first, and immediately walked off into the lobby. Looking out the glass doors, he saw a green bus, with a large black thumbprint on it. He then returned to his teammates, and said, "Just as I suspected. A bus is waiting for us. Hurry up." Jolene shot Croco an annoyed look, and ate even slower. Croco rolled his eyes, and walked off towards the front door of the hotel. Larry followed right behind him, and then Boshi and Lakilester walked out. Kylie finished up, and her and Bow walked out. Game, who still looked out of it, followed soon after, and that left Jolene and General. General leaned over to Jolene, and said, "Hurry up, we don't want to miss our flight." Jolene looked at him in surprise, and finishing up, walked out with him.

On the bus trip, the players kept to themselves, other than small talk. Boshi was thinking about the clue he had found.

*Boshi* _I have no idea what that means... Hmm..._

*Kylie* _Today, I'm keeping a close eye on three people. I think that I can pick the Mole out if I watch really carefully, and don't get too careless._

*Game* _Zzzz... What year is it?_

And the bus drove on, taking the players to their second area, filled with challenges to win, and challenges to sabotage...

**A/N It should be obvious where the players are going... :P**


	6. Episode 2, chapter 2

**_10 players, now nine, on a special adventure, working together to earn money for a team pot, that only one player will win. But one of these players is a traitor, a saboteur, The Mole. This player is working for the producers, and against the other players. The key to winning the game is discovering who the Mole is. If you cannot, you will be executed, and sent home immediately._**

**_Who is the Mole?_**

**_Is it Lady Bow, a 23 year old party hostess, from Forever Forest?_**

**_Or is it Boshi Xolser, a 29 year old professional sprinter, from Yos'ter Isle?_**

**_Or is it General Guy, a 57 year old retired general, from Shy Guy's Toy Box?_**

**_Or is it Larry Koopa, a 18 year old florist/magician, from Grass Land?_**

**_Or is it Jolene Mush, a 24 year old executive from Glitzville?_**

**_Or is it Kylie Kooper, a 27 year old investigative reporter/photographer, from Koopa Village?_**

**_Or is it Lakilester Clouds, a 21 year old pilot, from Flower Fields?_**

**_Or is it Game Guy, a 40 year old card dealer, from Mushroom City?_**

**_Or is it Croco Baggins, a 31 year old traveling salesman, from Bandit's Way?_**

**_Who will win. Who is. The_****_ Mole?_**

Leaving Mushroom City, the bus pulled into an airport right at the outskirts of the city. Jolene was surprised at this development. "Just like he said.." None of the other players heard her, as they were too excited to learn where they were going to be going. Monty walked over to their bus, where they all waited just outside.

"Hello players! I have something for each and every one of you," he said, walking around the group. "I have plane tickets to... Isle Delfino!" All the players cheered, as none had ever been to the beautiful Isle located in the southern area of the Mushroom Kingdom. "The plane leaves in 2 hours and ten minutes. You may prepare for our next stop by purchasing brochures detailing the area. Be aboard the plane 30 minutes before it is supposed to leave!" Monty then walked off, munching on some sort of chips as he disappeared into the airport. The excited players ran over to the gift store of the airport, to look for Isle Delfino-related items.

"Check this out! This huge-ass windmill is so cool!" Lakilester enthusiastically pronounced as he looked at a small brochure of Bianco Hills.

"And check out this crazy metal structure, in this harbor place!" Bow enthused.

"Hmph," Croco sniffed, looking at Noki Bay. "That water looks unsafe." Boshi gave him a little punch on the shoulder.

"Live a little man!" he advised. Croco gave him an evil eye and walked off. Kylie stuck her tongue out at him as walked off towards the lounge with his journal. "Whatta party pooper," she exclaimed. Jolene gave an exaggerated nod of approval. Boshi then said to the whole group, "Who's down with checking out this movie they filmed there while we wait?" Kylie, Jolene, Lakilester, and Game all agreed this would be fun, and they went into a small theater at the airport. Croco sniffed again, and continued reading his brochure on the area. General, Bow, and Larry also kept reading their brochures, occasionally exchanging them for new ones, keeping to themselves.

*Boshi* _Isle Delfino? Sounds cool! I hope that the Mole has a harder time out on the sands than in this bustling city._

*Game* _Woo! I can't wait for some outdoor challenges! And some time in the sun that won't just be all dusty, and corny!  
_

*Croco* _Bah. Too bright and cheery._

In due time, the players boarded the plane, and took off for Isle Delfino, all nine excited. Eight excited to win, one excited to sabotage.

**"We are now landing at Delfino Airstrip! Please remain seated until further** **notice! **Larry grinned, and began thinking of what he could do in his down-time. _Go fishing, go swimming, explore the area, wow, this sure will be hella fun!_

"You may now disembark, in order please." Jolene, Lakilester, Larry, General, Game, Kylie, Croco, Bow and Boshi all disembarked the plane, and walked down the airstrip, to where they could see Monty waiting for them, a table behind him, with covered plates atop it, and a circle of nine chairs around it.

"Welcome to Isle Delfino! I'm sure you all are happy to be here! Fun in the sand and sun, sabotage, deceit, lies, what could be better?" As the players looked uneasily at one another, he continued. "Which is why I know you'll be happy to start your first challenge right now!" The players gasped in surprise, definitely not expecting this. Of course, one player faked their gasp of surprise. Monty continued.

"Remember how I told you to read about our next location in the airport? Well, that knowledge, if you have acquired any, is going to be put to the test right now, in a challenge called Don't Ask, Just Eat! In a minute, you all will sit down around the table behind me. I will ask, randomly, one of you a question about Isle Delfino. If you answer it correctly, then I will ask another question to a different player, and 1,000 coins will be added to the pot. If you answer incorrectly, not only will no money be added to the pot, but you'll have to eat whatever is under the covered plate that you are handed. If you can't eat it without throwing up in 2 minutes, you are out of the game. If you are able to eat it in under two minutes with no puking, you remain in the game, but no money will be added to the pot. Understand?" The players, nervous, all nodded. What could be under the covered plates? "Then take a seat! The game will end when only one of you is left in the game," Monty added.

In a minute or two, the players had all sat down, counter-clockwise, like this: Larry, Lakilester, Kylie, Jolene, General, Game, Croco, Bow, and Boshi. Monty turned to Larry.

"Larry! Question one! Where do you find Cataquacks on Delfino Island?" Larry thought for a second. "Gelato Beach," he answered. Monty grinned.

"That is correct! One thousand coins into the team pot! Next person! Boshi! Where are the famous Delfino Hot Springs located?" Boshi froze. He had no idea.

"Uh... Delfino Sqaure?" he ventured. Monty shook his head. "Incorrect! The answer was Pianta Village! Boshi, uncover the plate in front of you, please." Boshi nervously, with one eye closed, reached out and gingerly removed the silver top to reveal...

"A Mushroom? Okay?" he said in surprise, as he gobbled down the Mushroom. Monty laughed.

"Easy, huh? Well, Boshi, you are still in the game, but no money is added to the pot." Boshi shook his head in frustration.

*Boshi* _Bleh. Lame challenge._

Monty then looked at Lakilester. "Lakilester! What is the main source of light on Isle Delfino?" he questioned. Lakilester laughed.

"Is this a joke? The sun, obviously," he replied. Monty shook his head. "That is incorrect," he stated. Lakilester's jaw dropped. "The hell?" Monty replied with "The answer was Shine Sprites. Uncover your plate." Larry, mouthing 'whatever', uncovered his plate, and saw a black substance.

"The f*** is that?" he exclaimed. Monty gave him a sly grin, and said, "Oh, you know, just Ink Pudding. Only from the finest Blooper ink, of course!" Lakilester gagged. "Eew! I ain't eatin' that!" Kylie looked at him. "Aren't you even going to try?" she inquired. He shook his head. "No f***ing way. That's nasty." Monty sighed.

"That means that you are out of the game. Please leave the table." Lakilester sulkily complied, as walked away from the table.

*Croco* _Weak!_

Monty brightly gazed at the rest of the contestants. "Next question goes to you, Kylie! Can you tell me where you can find Dune Buds?" Kylie immediately answered, "Gelato Beach, good sir!" Monty smiled.

"Correct! That means another thousand coins has been added to the pot! Jolene, are you ready? Where can you find Blooper Surfing?" Jolene had no idea.

"Uh... Gelato Beach?" She smiled weakly. Monty shook his head. "Unfortunately, that is incorrect. Please uncover your plate." He then added, "The correct answer was Ricco Harbor." Jolene sighed, and uncovered her plate, revealing a brown and green type of meat. Just as Monty opened his mouth to tell her what it was, she waved him off, and ate it. Just chugged it. When she was done, she merely nodded at Monty, and closed her eyes. Monty, impressed, turned to General, saying first "Nice work! No money is added to the pot, but you're still in the game! General, tell me where the Noki King's treasure is buried." General quickly answered, "Noki Bay, in a cave." Monty grinned. "Correct! One thousand coins to the pot!"

**A/N Thanks for the reviews, my only reviewers. :P**

**Toady: Addressed an issue in last chapter, I believe that may have been used by you anyways. Bah, my mind is not thinking clearly at times. ;P I'm impressed at your diversity in languages by the way! As for your other observations, we shall see! It is awful early to pinpoint one suspect though. ;)  
**

**Moley: Thanks for reviewing again! **** is the mole because ****. xD  
**


	7. Episode 2, chapter 3

**_10 players, now nine, on a special adventure, working together to earn money for a team pot, that only one player will win. But one of these players is a traitor, a saboteur, The Mole. This player is working for the producers, and against the other players. The key to winning the game is discovering who the Mole is. If you cannot, you will be executed, and sent home immediately._**

**_Who is the Mole?_**

**_Is it Lady Bow, a 23 year old party hostess, from Forever Forest?_**

**_Or is it Boshi Xolser, a 29 year old professional sprinter, from Yos'ter Isle?_**

**_Or is it General Guy, a 57 year old retired general, from Shy Guy's Toy Box?_**

**_Or is it Larry Koopa, a 18 year old florist/magician, from Grass Land?_**

**_Or is it Jolene Mush, a 24 year old executive from Glitzville?_**

**_Or is it Kylie Kooper, a 27 year old investigative reporter/photographer, from Koopa Village?_**

**_Or is it Lakilester Clouds, a 21 year old pilot, from Flower Fields?_**

**_Or is it Game Guy, a 40 year old card dealer, from Mushroom City?_**

**_Or is it Croco Baggins, a 31 year old traveling salesman, from Bandit's Way?_**

**_Who will win. Who is. The_****_ Mole?_**

****In the blistering heat, the game continued. All the players were sweating, and feeling nervous.

"Game. It is your turn. Can you tell me where the largest hotel on Isle Delfino is?" Game panicked. "... Uh... Is it... No... Um..." The other players stared at him, as he thought. Finally, he threw his hands in the air, and said "Sirena Beach? I dunno." Monty shook his head in disbelief, but said, "Correct! One thousand more coins added to the pot!"

The game went on, as Bow, surprisingly, both got her question wrong, and was unable to finish her delectable meal of Strollin' Stu eyeballs. Croco correctly answered his question. Larry incorrectly answered his next question, and was unable to finish his meal of Electro-Koopa shell rind (cannibalism was his complaint). Kylie, receiving the next question, answered correctly. Boshi answered his question correctly as well. General answered incorrectly, but ate his plate of Piranha Plant eggs. Game was incorrect in answering his next question, and wouldn't touch his plate, as it was unidentifiable even by the host.

"Bleck! So gross. It even smells like s***," Game complained as he walked away from the table. Jolene shook her head, and received her next question. "What plagues Pinna Park tourists on a daily basis?" Jolene answered incorrectly, "Other tourists?" After receiving a 'no', she attempted to eat her next plate, and immediately puked after the first bite. Petey Piranha feces isn't usually found to be a delicacy by many people.

"Blehh. Sorry guys," she frowned, as she left the game. Monty looked at the remaining contestants.

"Four of you are left. And here is an offer to you four." The players listened intently, the bright yellow sun beating down on them as the short mole continued, "If you choose to end the game now, I will spin a roulette with each of your faces on it two times. If the roulette lands on your face, you will receive an exemption, and be safe from our next execution." The four remaining players grinned, as the five players who were out grimaced.

"_However._ If you choose to end the game now, and spin for this exemption, all the money that you four have earned by correctly answering questions will be lost. At the moment, that means that you would only win 2,000 coins." The players looked around at each other in silence, as Monty continued, "And that means that only one-fifteenth of the possible pot for this challenge, as the max pot is thirty thousand coins. So. Will you take the fifty percent chance of receiving an exemption, or will you play on? Take a vote," he finished. Croco immediately voted to continue in the game. General, after slight hesitation, did the same. Kylie, surprisingly, voted for the exemption roulette.

"Sorry guys, this is too big of an opportunity," she explained. Larry looked miffed.

*Larry* _Come on Kylie. I though you were smarter than that..._

__Following her example, Boshi mouthed a 'sorry', as he voted for the exemptions. A tie. Monty grinned.

"A tie. This is the Mole, what did you expect? Of course, this means we will flip a coin. Heads or tails, General?" Monty asked. "Tails," General replied. So it goes. And as the grinning face of George Toadington stared up at the players, Croco angrily slapped his hands together.

*Croco* _Damn these worthless excuses for contestants!_

__*Kylie* _I needed another episode to decipher the Mole's identity. I had to take the exemption chance. _

__Monty proceeded to disappear into a small building on the airstrip, bringing out a large roulette wheel with four evenly-sized wedges on it, with Croco, Boshi, Kylie, and General's heads each having their own wedge. Monty lifted the lever.

"And our first exemption receiver is... Croco!" The other three groaned, as the purple crocodile looked completely blank at this. "I accept this merely as a gift that our cowardly friends Kylie and Boshi brought upon us.," he stated in a monotone. Everyone looked at him strangely, as Monty looked at the remaining three. "Here comes our second spin. And our second and final exemption goes to... Boshi!" Kylie looked very angry at this, and General looked unhappy.

*General* _Kylie... You led this whole thing. If you don't vote for the exemption, Boshi doesn't either, and we actually add a decent amount of money to the pot. You foolish girl._

__*Lakilester* _Now I wish I'd stuck in the game... Two people are automatically safe, and I'm not exempted..._

__*Bow* _What's done is done. This is not good for me, however..._

__Monty looked at the players. "As a whole, this challenge wasn't very good for the team. You added a mere 2,000 coins out of a possible 30,000 to the pot." The players looked unhappy at this. Monty pointed to a green boat, and told the players, "You may now take the green boat to the main Island. You can use the rest of the day to relax and recover. I advise running to your transportation. It'll be good practice for later," he mysteriously said, as the players looked at him in confusion.

*General* _I'm old... I hope we don't have a challenge with a lot of running tomorrow..._

__*Jolene* _I hate how hard this game is... It's so unfair. _

**A/N Chapter four will have the main challenge of this episode, and chapter five will contain our second execution.**


	8. Episode 2, chapter 4

**__A/N thanks for reviews people!  
**

**Toady: Well thought-out list! However, if you remember, Boshi didn't volunteer to go for the last cage in the maze, General volunteered him to do it... ;)  
**

**Moley: Thanks for reviewing!  
**

**Marioman: You're probably right... lol  
**

**_10 players, now nine, on a special adventure, working together to earn money for a team pot, that only one player will win. But one of these players is a traitor, a saboteur, The Mole. This player is working for the producers, and against the other players. The key to winning the game is discovering who the Mole is. If you cannot, you will be executed, and sent home immediately._**

**_Who is the Mole?_**

**_Is it Lady Bow, a 23 year old party hostess, from Forever Forest?_**

**_Or is it Boshi Xolser, a 29 year old professional sprinter, from Yos'ter Isle?_**

**_Or is it General Guy, a 57 year old retired general, from Shy Guy's Toy Box?_**

**_Or is it Larry Koopa, a 18 year old florist/magician, from Grass Land?_**

**_Or is it Jolene Mush, a 24 year old executive from Glitzville?_**

**_Or is it Kylie Kooper, a 27 year old investigative reporter/photographer, from Koopa Village?_**

**_Or is it Lakilester Clouds, a 21 year old pilot, from Flower Fields?_**

**_Or is it Game Guy, a 40 year old card dealer, from Mushroom City?_**

**_Or is it Croco Baggins, a 31 year old traveling salesman, from Bandit's Way?_**

**_Who will win. Who is. The_****_ Mole?_**

As the boat transported the players to the main island, conversations arose about the Mole, and whether they had been doing a good job.

"Please. The Mole's barely kept any money out of the pot so far," Boshi espoused, gazing around the group. "We've done really well so far." Jolene shrugged.

"I don't know. The way you guys voted for exemptions cost us a lot of money... So you have my eyes on you..." she warned. Boshi was a bit taken aback.

*Boshi* _Um... I guess that's good for me, as I don't want people to find out who the Mole is before myself, and I'm not the Mole. But was that really that suspicious in people's eyes? Hmm..._

General was deep in thought. He ignored the ruckus of players debating their stay in the game, writing down a huge thesis in his journal.

*General* _I've been studying the game, and unless I'm wrong, the Mole is a player who always wants to look like a hero, but secretly brings down the group. That person will get a large majority of my votes at our next execution, unless something points in a different direction..._

The boat docked, and the players stepped off, walking through the bustling streets of the tropical town. Even later in the day, there were people everywhere. Piantas ran around the area, selling and buying things. Noki's kept to themselves usually, but made the streets fill with extra people. The group tried to keep themselves from getting mixed up in the close-to-rioting streets. Big fish were sold at small stands. Heavy amounts of shoving and pushing went on, as the players made their way through. Open areas of space, although few and far between, were mere respites from the traffic flow. Shine Square was the worst for trying to walk through, as tourists, guides, and locals all crowded around the beautiful tower. In the midst of all this, however, one person kept his cool.

*Croco* _I wasn't impressed by all the hubbub in the town. But I had a feeling that our next challenge would require us to find ways through this said hubbub, and I was none too eager at that prospect._

Walking up to the hotel, the players finally were able to rest. Although the hotel wasn't the fanciest one available, it was certainly nice, and it would work well for their purposes of getting a good nights sleep. So it was a surprise when Monty appeared in front of them. Horrible things happened when Monty appeared out of nowhere. It was fortunate for them, however, that he merely wished them goodnight, and walked inside the hotel, into the first room available, room 259. The players followed him, Croco and Boshi in room 260, Lakilester and Larry in 261, Jolene, Bow, and Kylie in room 262, and General and Game in room 263.

*Bow* _Another long day tomorrow, I imagine... Eh..._

The next day, the players amazingly weren't woken up early, and enjoyed a quiet breakfast in the stellar diner. At ten, however, that breakfast was interrupted by Monty.

"Hello, friends!" The player stared at him, not knowing what was going on _this time_. Monty frowned.

"You don't look happy to see me! Ah, well, can't win 'em all. Today is a new day, and your first real day here upon Isle Delfino, and your first challenge on the mainland will be today! As a matter of fact, my watch says it starts in twenty minutes!" The players moaned.

*Kylie* _This game is so draining..._

Monty grinned, and continued, his face contorting itself into a sympathetic mask. "Your challenge today, is called Hourglass Enemy! I will need a player who doesn't think that running is their strong suit," he informed. Boshi jokingly raised his hand, as the team seriously elected General to be that participant.

"The rest of you, follow me. General, wait here until I return," he instructed. General sighed, and sat down in a red lawnchair that had Bowser's grinning face on it.

"Really, Bowser-Brand? I thought this show would have more character than that..."

Monty at this time was leading the players through the streets of Isle Delfino, finally coming up on the final destination of the group, the Delfino Jail. The players eyed the jail uneasily, its aura of crime emanating over them, dampening any cheerful spirit they had. Monty opened the door to the jail, and the players followed him inside, into the lobby. Inside the lobby there were eight blindfolds, and eight objects: a shovel, a Koopa Shell, a Durian, a mirror, a carpet rolled up, a mysterious sack, a bunch of bananas, and a folded dish cloth. Monty turned around to face the players.

"Your next challenge is a challenge that will require leadership and trust. It will be worth 20,000 coins. As you can see, there are eight blindfolds and eight objects in here. Each of you will be blindfolded, and will choose an object, to carry to an unspecified location in town. However. You won't be helpless. You will be provided with walkie-talkies, that you can use to contact General. He will be watching you as you make your way through the streets, and will have a map, as well as the specific address you need to go to. Once you have delivered your object, you may take your blindfold off and return to the jail, and the next player may begin. The streets are very crowded, and so you might find it hard to make your way through them. So, if you so choose, you may use the underground system of pipes to navigate the streets, at the cost of 2,000 coins from the final challenge winnings." Monty took a deep breath, and finished with, "You will have three hours to complete this mission. That time will begin ticking down in 5 minutes. You may choose your items now. They will be labeled in regards as to how difficult it will be to deliver them."

The players gathered together to discuss, as Monty walked out the door back to General Guy, who was being briefed on his role in the challenge at the same time as the others. They decided to deliver the objects like this:

**EASY:**

** Jolene-Durian**

**Bow-Bananas  
**

**Larry-Dish cloth  
**

**INTERMEDIATE:  
**

**Game-Carpet  
**

**Lakilester-Sack  
**

**DIFFICULT:  
**

**Boshi-Shovel  
**

**Kylie-Shell  
**

**Croco-Mirror  
**

*Croco* _Monty told us we'd be running yesterday... I'm surprised that no one else prepared better. I drank plenty of water this morning._

*Kylie* _I think we can win this challenge. _

*Larry* _Let's see how my suspect does today._

*Lakilester* _I need to perform well this challenge..._

Monty's head appeared on a television inside the jail, and inside the small hut where General was set up. "Are you all ready to begin? The challenge begins in five..." Jolene, the first runner, braced herself, her hand on the doorknob. "Four..." Game waited with tense legs. "Three..." Bow stretched a bit. "Two..." Croco finished off a bottle of Mole-Brand water, and looked confident. "One..." General stared at his GPS, walkie-talkie in hand.

"GO!"


	9. Episode 2, chapter 5

Hearing her hosts exclamation, Jolene threw the door open, and stepping out in the hot sun, took off at a decent pace, knowing that the jail had a small straight away in front of it. She turned her walkie talkie on.

"General? Are you there?" After a slight pause, which led her to stop herself before she went possibly off track, General replied.

"I'm here. Listen, you need to run for about one hundred steps forward, and then make a left. I'll tell you when exactly to turn, got it?" With a nod that General couldn't see, Jolene muttered, "Got it," before taking off at her fastest pace. General keenly watched her progress on his GPS map.

*General* _For me, this challenge was trying. I couldn't see any traffic or whatnot where I was, I could merely see a dot that represented the runner and another dot that represented the destination they were trying to get to._

"Turn now!" Jolene complied, turning left, narrowly missing smacking into a house, and going through a small side street. As her feet beat down on the cobblestone pathways, she heard General communicating to her, "Take a right up here in about twenty steps!"

"Going right! Now what?" she questioned, her breath coming out much quicker than before.

"Go forward two hundred steps, and drop off your item!" Hearing these words, Jolene began sprinting forward at a very fast pace. So fast, that she actually smacked straight into the Pianta waiting to receive her item.

"Woah, missy, slow down! I'll take that from ye!" Jolene muttered a "sorry", before dropping off her Durian, ripping off her blindfold and returning the way she came, General guiding her back. She easily reached the jail in half the time it took her to arrive at her destination, and Boshi, the second runner, took off; the players having decided to mix up the difficulty levels of when they would run, for superstitious purposes. (Croco had insisted upon it as well)

"Jeez! Move over guys!" The inside of the jail had a couch, and a small kitchen in an adjacent room to the lobby. "I'm hella tired," Jolene muttered. The other runners looked nervous. Jolene was an easy-level runner, after all, and if she was already tired...

**Time: 2:41**

"Little warrior to big warrior, come in, over!" Boshi laughed as he replied, "I can hear you loud and clear, little buddy!" Both chuckled for a second, before General began instructing Boshi, "Take a left right now, and then go about ninety steps, and take a left!" Boshi started to go right, as General's directions had confused him, before correcting himself with a slap to the forehead, and running to the left.

*Boshi* _This challenge was difficult because A, General only had a little GPS to see us on, and so couldn't give us precise directions, and two, communication was hard, 'cause of us only being able to communicate via walkie-talkie._

Running the ninety steps and turning to his left, Boshi asked "Alright, G-Man, what now? How far do I go now?" General looked at the GPS.

"Go twenty steps, and then go through a door, and, uh, damn, it's a maze, I'll have to guide you once you're in there." Boshi shrugged at this, and made his way forward, running into the wall, as the door was a step to his left.

"Ow. God damn it... Here's the door! Alright, which way do I roll now?" General studied his GPS carefully.

*General* _It was good for our team that I was the navigator. I can read GPS's very well, all the way to the point of being able to say how many steps they needed to take. But still, I couldn't see everything..._

"Go forward until you hit a wall, and then move along the wall to the right, and go through the first door you run into," the retired officer directed. The purple dino followed his instructions, lightly brushing against the wall, until his side pushed against a doorknob, and he went through the door.

"Now take a left, go eight steps, take a right, go thirty steps, go left for seventeen steps, then go straight for 30 or so, and go through a red curtain. Got it?" The radio fizzed out for a second, but Boshi had the directions memorized.

"Left, eight, right, thirty, left, seventeen, straight, through curtain, easy!" The Yoshi easily navigated the maze, but instead of running into a curtain, ran straight into a wall.

"Dude... What the hell? General? You there?" A quiet _bzzz _was the only sound his walkie-talkie was making, as he angrily tapped the 'talk' button. Suddenly, General's voice pierced into his ears.

"Sorry about that, I had to use the bathroom. Are you through the curtain yet?" Boshi irritably replied, "No! I hit a wall, dumbass. This ain't no curtain!" General was confused.

"Well..." Boshi suddenly thought of something.

"If you only have a GPS, how the hell would you know what's out here? You'd only know my route!" General, sweatdropping a bit, replied "Uh... Well... That's not relevant. Just move up and down the wall until you hit the curtain, okay?" Boshi shut his walkie talkie off, and following the directions, walked through a curtain.

"Now what?" he asked, obviously a bit irritated. General sighed.

"Right in front of you is a warp pipe. Go through it." The dino complied, popping out on a place with sand underneath his feet. General then instructed, "Turn around, and give the Pianta that's in front of you the item." Boshi did as instructed, and handed his shovel to the Pianta.

"Hohoho, welcome, my friend, to my island! I don't get many visitors, so it's nice to see a face, even if it is a mystery to me!" Boshi, frightened a bit, slowly walked away, muttering, "It's nice to meet you too, sir..." As soon as he was back in the maze, he ripped his blindfold off, and yelling a "Yahoo!", ran through the maze again, and remembering his way back, sped through the jailhouse door, where Game was waiting to go with his item. As Game ran out, Boshi staggered into the kitchen, muttering, "Water, water!" His teammates laughed, as seconds later he emerged with a huge bottle of water.

"Is that yours?" Bow questioned with a grin. He shook his head.

"It's mine now!" The whole team laughed. They were working together, and doing fine.

**A/N SORRY GUYS!  
**

**Haha, I have to end this chapter here. I hope to finish up this episode in two more parts though.  
**

**I have a lot of other projects I'm working on, but this is very high on my priority list, don't fret! :)  
**


End file.
